When you call england a girl
by Bungee Productions
Summary: At a world meeting America calls England a girly fanboy. Of course the Brit takes offense and does magic to turn Alfred into a fan girl but it doesn't quite turn out that way. Emily and Melissa are two ordinary hetalians hanging out at their Anime Club. Everything is normal until Emily passes out and starts to glow. What happens to Iggy, America, Mel, and Emily?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **In Hetalia:**

As usual England was angry and doing magic in his 'well hidden' basement, which doesn't turn out well at all. This time he was particularly pissed at America because he said that the way the brit drinks, eats, and fanboys over Doctor Who is girly at the world meeting in front of everyone. So after trying to forget about it and then being reminded about this by a certain frog he decided to curse the poor American.

"So if you think I'm such a girl," England mumbled, "Then how would you like being one for a change? Matter of fact how 'bout a fangirl, I could use a few laughs." He daydreamed about America screaming over something that happened in Homestuck or RWBY, which made him giggle like an idiot. "Ah, here it is." He took out a rather fairly new book that he got from one of his brothers for his birthday that he never wanted to use sense he knew it was probably cursed or full of joke spells but he wasn't thinking straight so it didn't matter to him. _All right, it says here that you need to think of the person you want to curse._ Obviously _, then pick something that is related to the fandom you want them to obsess over._ He went upstairs and took a photo of some anime that Japan gave him. He didn't pay any particular attention to what is was of and didn't really care. _Now chant these words while holding the item._

He started chanting:

"With these words I curse of the,

Who dares challenge me,

You relinquish the man

And become more female on the outside…"

As if on cue America burst through the door, "Hey Iggy I got these new movies I thought you would like to see!"

"America you wanker how many times do I have to tell-" It was just then that the Englishman realized his mistake. Before he could act a bright pink light engulfed the room blinding England and then heard a loud _thump_ of the American fainting.

 **In our world:**

14-year-old Emily Hop couldn't wait 'til school ended because she had anime club today and she had these new Hetalia drawings that she couldn't wait to show her friends. _Come on, just ten more bloody minutes. Did I say bloody? I must be in a British mood. Well if that kid in science class didn't keep bugging me I wouldn't be so cranky._ She stared at the clock until the bell rang for the dismissal. She left the classroom met up with her friend Mellissa Night or Mel for short.

"Hey Emily!" she said as cheerful as always.

"Hello mate!" Emily responded in the best impersonation of a British accent

"Are you in one of your weird moods? I hate those you always act so bipolar. What happen to set this off?"

"Oi! It's not weird and it was that wanker in science class again! He just won't stop!" Just then she heard her stomach growl and then she continued in her normal American joyful voice, "Hey do got anything to eat I skipped lunch and I'm starving!"

"Are you sure you're not bipolar?"

"Yes Mel I'm sure now lets go, we're going to be late again." They got some food from a vending machine and proceeded to anime club.

They were just having a lazy day at anime that day since the teachers who supervised it weren't there so Emily and Mel decided to compare their drawings that they drew.

"Mine is so much better just look at the cowlick and stars and stripes." Emily argued.

"Nu-uh look at the Nyotalia version of him that you drew next to Alfred she doesn't have that on her top." Mel pointed to the other figure in the drawing of Amelia F. Jones and Alfred F. Jones both doing their famous pose. Emily loves to imitate that pose so much but it never worked for her. With her long blonde braided hair with pink tips always getting in the way and for some reason her red glasses keep falling off. The pose always made her looked kinda funny but it always put a smile on her innocent face.

"Uh, Mel in her first photos she has the stars and stripes." Emily said matter-of-factly. Mel made a small o shape with her mouth.

"Well whatever mine is still better." Mel laughed playfully punching her best friend.

"Hey I got a question."

"Yeah shoot."

"I wonder what is it like to be a country. I mean to be specific, to be America."

"He probably has so many different personalities with the many cultures in America. So he probably is as bipolar as you."

"For the last time I'm not bipolar!"

"Sure tell that to: Cranky Brit, Overconfident Prussian, Hungry American, Quiet Canadian; shall I go on?"

"Shut up. Why did you even name them?"

"Um… have you noticed the accents? You know what never mind."

Emily was about to make a snide come back when all of the sudden she started having this horrible migraine. She sat down and started to rub her temples hoping that the ache would go away.

"Hey Em are you okay?"

"Yeah just a head ache." Her friend looked at Emily with concern. Mel has known Emily since they were little she'd know when her friend isn't well.

"No you're not come let me take you to the nurse."

"She's probably gone by now."

" It's still worth a shot." Seeing how her friend wouldn't give up the protective sister act she resign herself to getting up. As soon as she was fully up she had a dizzy spell and fell back down. "That's it I'm carrying you."

Seeing how she didn't want to be carried across the school Emily said, " You know what if I make a deal that I go to the doctor tomorrow morning will you stop having a seizure and just relax."

"Fine as long as you-," That's when Emily fainted and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

In Hetalia:

For once England didn't black out from the spell but because of the bright light he was temporally blinded. He stood in one spot tugging at his hood on his head for five long quiet minutes until his sight had spots dancing across it. Once he was sure enough that he could move around with out bumping into something he ran to the figure on the floor. It was still dark so he couldn't really see detail but he could tell that America wasn't moving. _Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!_ The Brit kneeled his head down to the American's chest to check for a heartbeat. _He has a heartbeat, good._ He did notice that there was a lot of fat on Alfred's chest but England passed it off as a result from the American's eating habits. America seemed normal so he just decided to just leave him be and go make some tea. He could never seem to wake America anyway.

Emily woke up and found herself on a cold floor in a dark room. She felt very hazy from fainting earlier but she managed to get up. The first thing she noticed was the height, she was a lot taller than she should be for a 14-year-old. The next thing was that she felt a breeze around the front of her midriff and that she was wearing a jacket and pair of gloves but she was still too dazed to care. The last thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the classroom used for anime club. _WhereamI?_ Shethought _._

"Mel? Are you here?" She called out, "Mel if your trying to bring the 2p! out of me it's not working I already told you I can't scare so easily!" She said voice starting to shake. Then Emily started to here footsteps coming from the near by door. Then she saw a figure in a cloak standing in the door. Seeing that it was the only rational thing to do, Emily let out a Very. Loud. Blood. Curtailing. Scream.

"BLOODY HELL!" the figure said in a British accent, "America it's me, England." England took his hood off his cloak.

Emily just stared at him, "Who?"

"England! You know the bloody United kingdom!" He didn't seem to notice the change in America's voice. He's to busy freaking out that his former colony couldn't seem to recognize him. _How can I make him recognize me?_ Hethen noticed that it was too dark for anyone to recognize anything. He went to the nearest light switch that is rarely used so it was a little glitchy but the lights turned on. It was now bright enough for England so see America. The first thing he noticed that America wasn't a guy anymore. He was...er...she was a full-blown girl. She was shorter than England now; her wavy hair now was just hovering above her shoulders and had yellow star clips holding her bangs back on each side. She was still wearing the same bomber jacket that she would usually wear but instead of a shirt and pants she was wearing a bikini top that tied off in the middle and a short skirt. Staring at his former charge he said, "America you're a girl? The spell worked?" The only response he got was another scream just as loud and high pitched as the last one. "Would you stop doing that!"

"BLOODY HELL! I WILL NOT YOU BASTARD! YOU PERVERT! YOU KIDNAPED ME! AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME AMERICA! THAT'S NOT MY BLOODY NAME!" she yelled in a British accent which surprised England because the only other time that America had a British accent was when she was little and she's been suppressing it since the revolution. Then she started to yell in every language England could name along with the accent. "USTED VOLVIENDO LOCO PERVERTIDO ¿CÓMO INCLUSO ME ENCUENTRE YO ESTABA EN LA ESCUELA! 我要去叫警察! U PERVERSE BASTARD HOE KON U ONTVOEREN EEN 14-JAAR-OUDE! POURQUOI ME PRENDRAIT ICI BÂTARD! ΝΑ ΜΕ ΠΆΡΕΙ ΣΠΊΤΙ ΤΏΡΑ! DOVE STO BASTARDO! どこにいるか教えてください !... [i]" All England could do was just gawk at his former colony. He knew that America knew a language or two but when he counted them all she literally spoke every current language of the world. Emily noticed this and reverted backed to English. _Oops I did my rapid fire. Oh well this guy deserves it. He kidnaped me! What the bloody hell!_ "Now for the last time. Who. Are. You." She said dead serious.

The Englishmen still dumb founded snapped out of his daze. He open and closed his mouth before he found the words to say once again, " I'm England. United Kingdom of Great Briton and Northern Ireland. Arthur Kirkland. The one who raised you." Emily just looked at him. Then she looked like she was about to scream again before England said covering his ears, "Please don't scream!"

She didn't scream she just said, "You didn't raise me. You raised America." The puzzle pieces were finally coming together. She's not in her universe. She wasn't in her own body this was the body of America.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not America."

"Excuse me?"

" My name is Emily Hop. I'm 14 and I'm not from here." She looked at a still very confused England. " I'm from another universe. Where you're not real. You're just an anime called Hetalia. I don't know how I got here but at least I know where I am."

"No you're America. Even if I do believe in magic there is no possible way that you could switch bodies through dimensions."

 _Heard that one before._ Emily thought, "Yeah well it happened and judging by how surprised you are it was one of two things. One you were drunk or two you were casting a spell and got interrupted." Again England just at gawked at her, which was starting to get annoying. "Would you stop doing that you bloody wanker!" she said England was still frozen which she got the reason why. Heck she was freaking out herself. She's not in her home world nor in her own body but for some reason this made sense to her but what was really annoying that the sorcerer here was the one freaking out more. _Shouldn't he be used to this?_ She then proceeded in a Prussian accent, "Dude that is so unawesome. The awesome me is being so much more awesome than you right now and you are the one who's suppose to expect this."

England finally snapped out of it and said, "Would you just pick one!"

"What?"

"Personality!"

"Well that's just bloody rude! I don't know what you are talking about and I thought you were a gentlemen Artie." She said slightly smug she knew that would get on his nerves.

"I am and don't call me Artie."

"Alright, Iggy." She said in her normal voice.

He was about to yell at her as loud as he can before a certain Frenchmen came into the room with a very loud, "Honhonhonhon!"

In our world:

Alfred was beginning to wake and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were a bunch of girls circling around him. "Um, excuse me but who are you and where am I?" he ask as nicely as he could. He noticed that his voice cracked when he said it like it did when he was younger.

"You're at our high school but before I answer your first question who are you?" The girl in the middle answered. She had straight light brown hair that went to about half way down her back. Her brown eyes looked at him with concern and cautiousness. She looked to be about 14 and was the shortest in the group of girls. She was wearing a t-shirt that read 'Keep Calm And Love USUK'. That made America cringe, because Hungary and Japan kept trying to make that come true. They tried locking them in a closet together. It took him four hours to get out even with his super strength because they put so many layers on the door just to make sure they didn't get out.

"I'm the personification of America! Alfred F. Jones! The Hero!" Everyone just stared at him the way England would whenever Tony was around.

"Sure and I'm Lady GaGa." The girl said.

"No really that's my name!" His voice cracked again. _Why does it keep doing that? I'm 19! Well physically._

"No that's a name of a character the anime Hetalia. Even if you were it would be kinda dangerous just telling anyone." She said not convinced.

Wanting to change the subject he said, "Didn't you say that you would tell me who you are?"

"I'm Mellissa Night but my friends call me Mel. I want to make it clear that right now you are not my friend, fatso." She ended that sentence with a smirk. Everyone just looked at her. She'd never say anything like that especially if it weren't true. The kid in front of them is Emily, well not really. What happened was Emily fainted and then this bright blue light filled the room blinding Mel for a good five minutes. When she could see again she could see that her best friend wasn't there in her place was a boy that looked a lot like her friend. He was skinny and about as tall as Mel if not a little taller. He had the same blonde hair with pink at the tips but his was shorter so it looked like he had an ombré of pink. His face had the same innocent look that it always had but it had lost the freckles and became more masculine. He was wearing glasses that were really close to America's but without the cartoonish look to them. Even his clothes were similar to Emily's. He was wearing a black t-shirt that read 'The Hero Is Here!' with America's famous pose and smile under it. Instead of a red skirt he was wearing red skinny jeans with a belt that had an American flag design on it. The look was complete with converse that had the stars and stripes of the flag itself. He had the patriotic fan boy look down pat, which is how Emily looked 24/7 even before she knew what anime was.

"Don't call me fatso!" America whined, "The hero is never fat!"

"Okay I believe you." Mel said. Again everyone just stared at her confused.

"Wait what?!" Alfred said as confused as everyone else.

"I said I believe you're Alfred F. Jones, America, our home of the free."

"But a second ago...huh?"

"A second ago I just tested you with fatso which is obviously not true." She gestured to all of him, "Only you would react like that Alfred." She ended with a wink.

"Can I ask again were am I and how'd you know me?"

"Simple you're at Simple Hill High School anime club in Boston, Massachusetts. As for how I know you...well...um... I don't know how to tell you this but you're an anime character from Japan." Alfred made a small o shape with his mouth, "But since you're here that means you're real in another universe." She said quickly then continued, "Which brings me another question. Was England drunk and doing magic again?"

"No! Well not this time." He said in a quiet voice.

"That leaves me with one of three choices: 1. You annoyed/embarrassed him, 2. You interrupted him, 3. Both."

"It might be 3."

"Thought so." She turned to her friends and said, "Come on I know it was only a joke bet but it's actually happening so pay up." Each member in the group brought out their wallets and each handed Mel a dollar.

"You bet on it!"

"Like I said it was just a joke I never expected this to happen especially the Emily turning into a guy part but I guess it makes sense with you being a dude yourself." Immediately Alfred checked himself, "You really just now noticed. I thought with your voice cracking you would examine yourself sooner."

"Well I was kinda preoccupied." He said with a glare.

Mel just rolled her eyes, "Yeah sorry but it's not everyday that a fictional character switches bodies with your gender bended friend. What'd you do to tick Iggy off anyway?"

"I called him a girly Doctor Who fanboy at the world meeting." The boys in the room who joined the group glared at America. They hate it when they were called girly fanboys. Just because you like anime doesn't mean they're girly.

"Ah, makes sense. England has a short fuse and I would know Emily is very bipolar and has an English mood that is pretty dominant. It usually is set off pretty easily just get her annoyed and she'll start acting like the Brit immediately."

"Who is this Emily?"

"Emily Hop is my 14-Year-Old best friend. The gender bended body that you are currently inhabiting. She is a student here and a member of anime club. She is so bipolar you wouldn't believe but because of this she literally knows every language of the world. When she gets fired up only she can calm herself down and boy does she have lungs but it helps when she doesn't want to offend someone and needs to vent. She will yell at you in so many different languages and accents that you kinda go into a daze. I bet that's what England is getting right now. That or a full out 2p! beat down. She doesn't take well to waking up in new places."

"Okay." Alfred said not knowing what else to say. He's met with 2p! him he doesn't mind Al but if he's mad he'll run as fast as Italy in a retreat.

"Yeah she's pretty crazy when she wants to be but other than that she's a typical fan girl." Everyone nodded in agreement. Some of the guys shuttered at the memories when they accidently scared Emily too much and got a beat down from the oddly strong girl.

"So do you think your friend is okay with the other countries?"

"I'm guessing from my knowledge of your world that your Papa has sniffed her out and is trying to get her to come home with him."

"Sounds like France." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Emily knows all of his tricks she'll be fine. As for you there are a couple of problems we need to solve."

"Like what?"

"Like where you're going to sleep and get extra clothes that stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Any volunteers?" She once again turned to the anime club. She picked a raised hand, "Yeah?"

"I got some clothes that would fit him but I can't let him sleep at my house."

"Alright he'll sleep at my house then. It is Friday so I guess I could have a last minute sleepover. My parents are okay with guys sleeping over as long they sleep on the floor." Mel said looking America.

"Thanks Mellissa." He said.

"No problem. Please call me Mel." She said with a wink, "You are my country after all."

[i]YOU FREAKING PERVERT HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND ME I WAS IN SCHOOL! I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD HOW COULD YOU KIDNAP A 14-YEAR-OLD! WHY'D TAKE ME HERE BASTARD! TAKE ME HOME NOW! WHERE AM I BASTARD! TELL ME WHERE I AM!


	3. Chapter 3

In Hetalia:

"Honhonhon!" France laughed as he came into the room. Naturally but unfortunately for Emily and England, France wasn't alone. He had brought the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. Emily looked like she was about to scream so loud that all of the UK could hear _again_ but one look from Arthur and she resolved into cursing under her breath in every language known on earth. "Algleterre we heard screaming. Are you terrifying this poor flower with your 'magic'?"

Both Emily and England in unison British accents said, "Shut up Frog!"

Then Emily proceeded to speak in her normal American voice, "Touch me and your dead."

"Do you not say anything threatening?" England complained. So far this 'Emily' has done nothing but scream and threaten. Even though it was towards the Frog the behavior was starting to get on his nerves.

France on the other hand along with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio ignored this and continued to pursue the teen. "What might your name be ma belle rose?"

 _Okay. New problem. She thought, Should I tell him? If I do I'll leave myself to wide open attacks with the lack of training and experience. These guys are the biggest blabbermouths of the whole fandom, especially Spain... wait no Prussia... wait no... ugh they all are. Either way it's going to get out but I rather stall it. On the other hand I do know how to fight because of what my friends call going 2p! apparently, and with America's super strength even as a girl I could pack a pretty hard punch. Wait I got it!_

And without hesitation she shot out the first language she could think of. Which was unfortunately Spanish which Spain could obviously understand, "Hola mi nombre es Emily Hop. Técnicamente estoy en el cuerpo de América ... bueno ... cuerpo genderbended. En realidad tengo catorce años, pero este idiota por aquí,"[i] she pointed her thumb at the Englishmen who was thoroughly confused with the change in accent and language once again, "de alguna manera yo vine aquí atraves otras dimensiones. Realmente vivo en Boston, Massachusetts, sino en un mundo donde ustedes son un anime de Japón. Esto también significa que yo sé todos sus trucos de France así que no intente nada o voy a hacerte daño."[ii] It wasn't until she had finished that Emily realized her mistake. Before she could recover from it Spain spoke up.

"So you're a 14 year old girl who somehow got swapped with America and only know us from an anime sÍ?"

"Schießen!"[iii]

"That's an unawesome way to say yes."

" So this is what Amérique would look like as a girl? I have often wondered what we looked like as girls."

A little peeved that her plan didn't go through she resigned to telling them, "Brown hair, tiara, cape, skirt. Same color hair, pinned up in rose, red clothing. Long same color hair and sorta a pirate with jewels. Now would you please shut up as hard as that is for all of you." She turned to England and said, "Now would you stop freaking out. Knowing you guys it was going to get out either way. Speaking of is there any world meetings that I have to go to?" England just silently nodded yes, "Well lets see how long my ADHD can take? When is it?"

"Tomorrow about ten o'clock." England spoke, "I'm afraid to let you on your own even though it seems you know the ropes. You are forgetting one other detail of this whole thing. Our America is originally a boy not a girl. The other nations will still ask questions about that and you never know what they do. I prefer you not to be raped while you're still 14." He glared at France.

"Awwww! Algleterre you hurt me!" France cried in mock hurt.

"Shut up!"

"Now I've got a question where will la señorita sleep?" Spain interjected.

"Why not at my house, no?"

"No." Emily replied, "England can I please stay at your house. You're the only one that is the least bonkers." The Bad Touch Trio got a kick out of that. They started yelling about flying mint bunny and his other magical friends but Emily retorted and said, "They are real it's just we can't see them because we don't have that gift is all."

This caught Arthur's attention. Never before has someone that was not his brothers or Norway said that his magical friends are real. This made England make up his mind, "Yes you can stay with me but you have to listen to my rules."

"Really? Gracias Iggy! Thank you so much!" She hugged him and preceded to go upstairs to explore the house that she had a feeling she's going to need to get used to.

"Algleterre are you sure about this? You are technically going to be raising a 14-year-old nation. Not to mention a teenage girl with from what she said and showed ADHD, many personalities, and knowledge of every language on earth."

"Yes I'm sure I raised many colonies including America. How hard can one human girl be." Little did he know what he was in for.

In our world:

Mel left the classroom to call her parents to see if America could sleep over or even stay at her house for a while seeing that he's probably going to be stuck there. As soon as she left the room all the girls mobbed poor Alfred so much that it seemed like he was glued to his seat.

"Hey is it true that you're twins with Canada?"

"Who? Um-"

"What's it like being raised by Iggy?"

"Well uh-"

"Does China really copyright everything?"

"Uh-"

"Is Germany really that grumpy?"

"I wouldn't thi-"

"Who is the best country out of all of them?"

"Um-" He was starting to feel suffocated by these girls. _Do they watch us that much? That's a little weird. I wonder if Melli-, I mean Mel does the same thing?_

Just as America was starting to fall out of his seat Mel walked into the classroom, "Would everybody just leave him alone. The poor thing just traveled across dimensions not to mention that he's human now so he must be extra tired. In other words, as Germany would say: 'WOULD EVERYBODY SHUT UP!' " She said, not nearly as well as Emily would when she's fired up but good enough to give Alfred the chills. _Well that answers that question_. He thought. "I'm sorry America but it's like meeting a celebrity. People just get curious." She pondered for a second before saying, "I was wondering what should we call you?"

"What do you mean? You know my name."

"We know your names."

"Oh, I forget I have a couple."

"What should we call you then?"

"I honestly don't care if you call me Alfred or America. Usually it's what sticks."

"Oh okay let's see what sticks then." He nodded then remembered about the sleep over.

"Hey what did your folks say?"

"They said that it should be fine. You can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks."

"No prob. They'll be here in five minutes."

"Okay." He got up and thanks to Mel the girls who were mobbing him were spread across the room away from both America and Mel. He walked over to Mel still a little wigged out from her almost dead on Germany impression but made an effort not to show it. They talked until anime club ended. Then waited in the cafeteria longer than expected because Mel's mother was running late. Finally her mother arrived and everything was going smoothly until Mel's mother decided to open her mouth.

"So... um... What's your name again?"

"Alfred."

"So Alfred I'm just curious, why do you look like Mel's friend Emily? I mean are you twins or something?"

"Mom!" _Could she be anymore blunt?_

"What? I'm asking a polite question about his family Mellissa. Nothing wrong with that." _Yes she can._

"Yeah but-"

"Mellissa Knight!" she said in a teasing tone. Mel just pouted and left America wondering what all the fuss was about.

Mel notice his confusion and whispered, "She does this to all my guy friends. It's _so annoying_. Just answer anything she says as truthfully as you can. She has a lie detector that would make even the best investigators jealous." She then looked at her mother to see if she heard anything with her 'mother's ears' then Mel nodded her head as a cue for Alfred to start talking.

"Well I guess you could say we're twins although we go by different names. You see my full name is Alfred F. Jones not...Um," He leaned toward Mel and whispered, "What's Emily's last name?"

"Hop." She whispered.

"Oh," he then turned back to Mel's mom, "Not Hop. We were raised separately for some weird reason and our parents aren't split. I was raised in Washington D.C until now and now I need a place to stay 'cause my folks don't have a room for me yet but their building me one so that's why I need to stay with you for a little while. Just in case you were wondering." Mel's mom started to look for any signs of lying. Luckily for Alfred she didn't see any. _Well it was the partial truth. I do kinda don't have a room to stay in, I also grew up in D.C sort of, and my last name isn't Hop._

"Just how long are you planning on staying?"

"I honestly don't know. They just started."

"Oh okay, when you know let me know."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome." They rode in silence after that with a little idle talk but mainly Mel stuck in her version of The Tamaki Emo Corner pouting. When they finally got to the house Alfred was in a daze from starring out the window to long.

"Alfred." Mel called.

"Hmmm." He said dreamily.

"We're here."

"Oh." He unbuckled and got out of the car. As soon as America's feet reached the ground Mel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her room. When they got to the door she stopped.

"What?" Alfred said slightly out of breath.

"I need you to promise that as soon as you step into my room you will not freak out."

"Why?" he asked a little miffed at the mood swings he was getting from this girl.

"Just promise."

"Fine I promise but I don't see what the big deal is." Mel open the door and Alfred saw what she meant by don't freak out. In her room was filled with posters, plushies, and fanarts of his fellow nations.

"Please don't freak out."

Of course America reenacts Flynn Rider from Tangled and says," I'm not freaking out at your walls covered with my friends' faces and other merchandise that also have the other nations' faces on them. Nope. Not the hero. Nu-uh."

"Yeah sure. Anyway this is where you'll be staying for a while so might as well get use to it. Think of it as a photo gallery."

"May I ask, why?"

"You get I'm a fangirl right?" He nodded his head, "Well because I'm a fangirl I like to buy things like," She ran giddily towards a poster and joyfully said, "like Japan! He's so cool I just want to-" Mel then remembered who was in the room with her and stopped herself from finishing the sentence. She then looked over to Alfred who looked quite uncomfortable at what she was about to say. "Sorry when I fangirl I tend to forget who is in the room. Back to the point sorry about my room but you're going to have to get use to it. To make things fair I'll let you put you're own posters up on these walls, but you can't touch any of my Japan ones!"

"Um...thanks?" Mel got America situated and Alfred picked a spot to sleep. There was a nice little spot near a bookshelf and computer for easy entertainment access and it's closest spot to the kitchen so he could easily smell what's cooking. His stomach started to rumble. _Guess I haven't eaten in a while_. "Do have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Well Emily didn't get the chance to eat her candy bars before the whole body switch thing." Mel started looking through her backpack for the candy bars, "She gave them to me. Where are they? Ah, here they are!" she pulled it out of the bag and gave it to Alfred.

"Thanks." He opened the chocolate bars and munched them down without even taking a breath. America then looked at Mel who had face that sat between disgusted and impressed, "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you actually do eat that much?"

"Oh man! Why does everyone say that?!"

"Because you eat huge amounts of things. It's almost like Canada and Maple syrup."

"Who?"

"Oh brother, I wonder how Emily is doing?"

[i] Hi my name is Emily Hop. Technically I'm in America's body...well... genderbended body. I'm actually fourteen years old but this idiot over here,

[ii] somehow got me here cover dimensions. I really live in Boston, Massachusetts but in a world where you guys are an anime from Japan. This also means that I know all your tricks France so don't try anything or I'm going to hurt you.

[iii] Shoot!


	4. Chapter 4

In Hetalia:

"Wake up Emily." Arthur said while shaking the sleeping lump. But in response Emily just groaned, "Come on you wanker we're going to be late for the world meeting."

"Είναι πέντε λεπτά πιο ηλίθιος.[i]" She grumbled. She's not much of a morning person no matter what the day is. England kept trying to wake Emily up only to stop when she threw a surprise punch in the stomach. Unfortunately for England, Emily doesn't quite know how to control America's super strength so the punch hurt as much as a car hitting him. "I said. Five. More. Minutes." She was starting to put out a Russia like aura around her that freaked the Brit out. Still England wouldn't give up. _It's an hour before 10. We still need to find her clothes and I need to tell her the rules for the world meeting. Oh wait I know what will wake her up._

"I'll make pancakes and eggs for you." This did wake up Emily but she got up with another one of her famous screams.

"I'll wake up! Just please let me cook! And pancakes are Canada's thing!" She started to run out of the room as fast as she could not realizing that she was still in the same clothes that she woke up with the day before. _I just need to get to the kitchen before England makes one of his poisons. Let's see some cupcakes maybe. No. Last time I did that I blacked out and found Mel fast asleep on the floor. Maybe some-_

"First I asked you to please stop screaming like that. Second you are still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Third you need to know the ground rules of how to act today seeing how word has probably already got out."

"Yeah sorry about that I kinda don't do well with people waking me up. How's your stomach? I imagine it hurts like heck."

"No it's fine but you got to be carful of that super strength. You could seriously hurt someone." _Not that she need it with those lungs_. "Now about your clothes."

"What about them I think they're fine."

"I am not letting you go out to a world meeting looking like that. You must look like a proper 19 year old girl."

"Um... Iggy I'm 14 in case you forgot and I see nothing wrong with wearing what I am now. Honestly you sound like my mother." Emily then mumbled, "Oh wait you are the mother."

"I heard that!" England snapped then sighed, "We must go shopping. Lucky for you, I live very close to a shop' we'll pick something from there."

"Great." She groaned because shopping isn't one of her favorite things to do, "I am really not looking forward to that." Then she remembered why she was running out the door. "Oh right breakfast!"

"Why don't I make it? You are my guest after all besides you probably wouldn't know your way around the kitchen."

"Pas moyen Angleterre![ii] I am not letting you near that stove!" she yelled back running toward what she thinks might be the kitchen, Arthur slowly following behind.

"Please don't speak frog language."

Ignoring that statement she continued in a preppy British accent, "Anyway my friends say I'm quite an Oliver around the kitchen." This made England shutter at the few times he actually ate Ollie's food. He wasn't able to stand right for at least a week.

As soon as they got to the kitchen Emily started to cook. As she was cooking she couldn't help but notice the fact that she was grabbing larger amounts than usual for her. _It must be America's appetite. He is a big country, which means he has to burn a lot fuel._ She passed it off and continued to work. When Emily was done, she had made a fresh batch of five-minute muffins, bacon and eggs.

"That was certainly fast."

"Yep! You did say we had only an hour so I decided to work as quickly as I can." She grinned

"I couldn't help but notice that you were stumbling into things. Do you perhaps need glasses like America?"

"Do I need Texas to see? No. I tend to have black spots in my vision when I cook. Sometimes I completely black out but I guess that's when I go 2p!England or Oliver as you may call him because I'm terrified of cooking. Or at least that's what my friends say. I honestly think they're just messing with me because I love cooking."

"You have many personalities that are a lot like the countries' here, can you please tell me about that?" She was about to explain when England noticed the time, "Bollocks! We're going to be late for the meeting if we don't leave now!"

"Does this mean we're not going shopping?!" she said hopefully.

"No we still have time."

"Darn it." They finished their breakfast and left to go the store England was talking about.

When in the store Emily immediately knew she was going to hate this. _If anything he could've taken me someplace like a mall not some store for old people_. The store that they were in was filled with business suits and dresses. Nothing that was appealing to the 14 year old. _If he's going to put me through this torture, she thought, then I might as well torture him too._

"Oh Angleterre," she said in a French accent, "this is so boring can we do something else se il vous plaît.[iii]"

"I told you to not speak frog language!"

"But Angleterre is it not the language of love and fashion, no?"

"No it's not. It's annoying. Now go ahead and try on this dress it looks to be your size." She looked at it and made a conclusion that she's not wearing that dress to the world meeting. It looked as boring as boring could be. It had a lack of colors of any type and had a weird flower thing on the shoulder.

"Thare is na wey a'm sportin' that thing tae th' world meetin. It lacks color 'n' fin."

"Please not a Scottish accent too."

"What's wrong wi' de Scottish? Oi loike yisser brothers." She was starting to snicker a little 'cause she knew this was driving him crazy.

"Please not Ireland."

"Ah will stoap if ye tak' me tae th' mall."

"You're a devious little-"

"Ah tellt ah dinnae lik' shoppin'."

"Fine. We'll go to the mall. Just please stop."

She finally said in a normal voice, "Oh thank you England! Now let's get out of here!"

They went to the mall and bought some clothes that Emily picked out and let poor England pay the bill. The outfit that she picked out was as patriotic as England would let her. She still wore the bomber jacket but instead of the bikini top she chose an American flag t-shirt that had glitter on the stars. She also chose to wear a red skirt that went half way down her thighs and was held up by a blue belt. She wore white converse that she had to beg England to get. It went a little something like:

"Please England. They're super cute!"

"No Emily they'll just get dirty easily. I don't want you to have muddy shoes."

"I'll do that accent thing again."

"What size are you?"

She basically looked the same way she would if she was going to school. England on the other hand was wearing his usual uniform attire like he normally would to a world meeting.

After they left the mall they headed straight for the world meeting. While driving England remembered that he still needed to tell Emily the rules for the meeting.

"Emily."

"Yeah."

"You need to know the rules for todays meeting."

"Kay. What are they?"

"First rule is to stay with me at all times. You never know what some of those perverted minds are thinking."

"Like when you were a pirate."

"We don't bring that up. Anyway, second please don't bring any touchy history subjects up. The last thing we need is WWIII."

"I think Einstein said something about that."

"Would you focus!"

"Sorry ADHD. It does th- look a butterfly!"

"Emily!"

"Huh? Oh yeah you were talking."

"Rule number three is to at least attempt to listen to what's going on. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Speaking of trouble. What about America's boss?"

"Don't worry he knows. He's not happy with me but he knows."

"Makes sense. You kinda switch his country's body with one of his citizens."

England just got lost in his thoughts after that. _Emily is not a girl to mess with. She really knows her stuff. She seems so innocent in a way though but at the same time very tough. I hope she'll be okay after the world meeting. Those things can get crazy with basically every single country there. I wonder how she'll respond to the other countries. She responded to the BTT better than I did yesterday and she had just woken up from a body-switching spell! Then again she can annoy people as much as anyone can annoy anyone. That was quite a stubborn little performance in the store earlier. She really knows how to do my older siblings well. It's a bit freaky._ He continued to think about it 'til they got to the meeting.

You could hear the chaos already starting in the room from down the hall. As soon as they got to the door England turned to Emily and said, "You remember the rules right?"

"Yes but can I please see Canada? He's one of my favorite characters."

"Um... sure? Who's Canada?"

She rolled her eyes, "America's twin brother."

"Oh right! My little Canada, okay but during the lunch break."

"I find it ironic saying that he's little when he's older and bigger than America." She said not loud enough for England to hear.

England turned back to the door and pushed it open. Emily was expecting something like the Host Club where it would glow a really bright light but instead what she saw just made her start to laugh because of how many times she's read about it in her fanfics. As usual the countries were fighting among themselves. Italy was yelling pasta every few seconds and Japan was trying to refrain from speaking. What was even funnier was Hungary was chasing Prussia around the room with her skillet yelling.

"You little liar! There is no way America is a girl! And even worse you're saying that he's switched bodies with some 14 year old from a different dimension! That's not even humanly possible!"

Why this would get on her nerves? No one knew. But none of the less it did and Emily was wishing she had her phone so she could text Mel the video of the scene.

"Emily come on let's get to our seat before everyone notices you." England whispered.

Emily was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe but she manage a simple nod and they walked to the seats managing to not be seen by the rampaging Hungary and the screaming Prussian. Lucky for them their seats are right next to each other and lucky for Emily, Canada was right next to her. She noticed this immediately started to fangirl in her seat by squirming trying not to scream the dreaded scream that England has been all too accustom to. England saw her face and then looked at whom she was sitting next to and started wishing she wouldn't do it. Unfortunately she couldn't fulfill that wish and let out one of those famous screams.

"OMG! Canada! I am such a huge fan! Can I-" She then noticed the mistake she made. Everyone in the room was now staring at the very patriotic stranger and England.

"Wanker! Emily do you have to be so loud?"

She spoke in a British accent, "Sorry England."

"So you weren't lying."

"No. The awesome me could never make up and awesome story like that."

Uproar started in the room about the mysterious teenager. The countries started to argue over whom the mystery teen was. Yes Prussia did tell Hungary about Emily but only the switching bodies and boy to girl parts and even so, the other countries were too caught up in their own arguments to notice or overhear this piece of info. Finally Germany and Emily had had enough.

"WOULD EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" They both said in unison, which confused all the countries including Germany because Emily could match his voice perfectly. But being Germany he didn't show it. Instead he waited patiently for everyone's attention.

Once he was sure everyone in the room was semi-focused he turned to Emily, "Young lady who are you and what are you doing here?"

She turned to England and had a silent exchange that went something like:

 _Should I tell 'em?_

 _I can't see why not now. They're going to find out one-way or another._

She turned to the world and told the story that was starting to get monotonous. When she mentioned the part about them being an anime everyone turned to Japan. The poor country responded by shrinking into his seat like whenever Hawaii was around. When she finished the story everyone was silent. She desperately waited for someone to speak. Everyone was staring at England especially Norway and Romania who weren't too happy with what had happened.

"So let me get this straight England. You gender bended and body switch one of the world super powers with a normal teenage girl just because you were mad about what he said yesterday." Romania said almost growling.

"Yes?" he squeaked

"What the heck were you thinking!?"

"I like Alfredka like this. Makes easier to become one with."

"My name is Emily thank you very much. Меня зовут Эмили.[iv]"

"Oh you speak Russian, da?"

"Da. Along with every other language in the world." She said in a dead on Russian accent.

Intrigued by this Romania totally forgot that he was about to turn England into a frog and asked, "Really? How did you manage to learn in such a short time?"

"I don't know. I kinda just know 'em. Half the time I think I'm speaking English when I really am speaking something else." While she was talking, a crowd was starting to form around her. It was starting to freak her out because even though she's usually as loud and as confident as Prussia, she's as shy as Canada when she was put on a spotlight.

"What about the accents?"

"Well uh you see-"

"What do you think of our world?"

"Uh..." She was starting to get terrified so much that she noticed the all too familiar spots in her vision that she gets when she gets scared enough. Eventually the countries crowded her so much that she passed out.

"Emily!" Arthur screamed finally able to get through the thick crowd of nations. When he got to Emily he knelt to the floor and held her in his arms knowing that she was just unconscious but it seemed like nothing was seriously wrong with her. He looked back at the other nations, "She's fine just sleeping but you guys were scaring her too much asking all those questions. She's only been here one day." He looked back at Emily. She started to wake up, "Emily, come on! Wake up!" She finally opened her eyes, "Emily are you okay?"

"Ouais, je vais bien imbécile. Il ne est pas comme vous voulez bien.[v]"

"How many times have I asked you-"

"Not to speak French? I don't know and I don't honestly care. It's a language that I like so I'll speak it." This response surprised England. Emily is such a sweet girl even when she's bothering him. This response was not something he'd expect coming out of her mouth. Then he remembered what she said at breakfast this morning about her 2p! personalities.

He decided to test his luck and asked the dreaded question, "Who are you?"

"What you'd say!"

"I said who are you?"

"Alright you're gonna get it!" Now he was sure of it. She's gone 2p! he could practically feel the energy coming off of her. It felt very similar to Canada's 2p! which is how he knew how to tick her off. But before he could explain what was going on to the other nations he decided it would be a good time to run.

Emily started to charge towards England with outstanding speed. Most of the countries were pretty sure they heard a bear growl come from the 14 year old. _She seems really mad._ England thought as he was running for his life, _maybe asking her for her name wasn't such a good idea_. Finally Emily caught him but before she could pound him to bits Canada grabbed her hand and used his super strength to stop the first punch. This caught Emily's attention of course but she didn't seem mad.

Instead she smiled a little maliciously and said, "So it is true that tatter tot has his twin's super strength."

"Y-yeah I guess. Now would you please stop trying to pummel England and tell us what is going on with you Emily eh?"

"Well... fine." she reluctantly unclenched her fist, "To start off I'm not Emily. But I am Emily."

"Huh? That makes no sense." England said still slightly disoriented.

"Well it's sorta like this. So England you've notice how Emily can speak every language of the world and act like each and every country here right?" England nodded, " Well the same with 2p!s but a little different. You see each country has a trigger. If she gets annoyed she'll start acting like you. If she get's too shy she'll start acting like tatter tot. Overconfident Prussia, too hungry America, and so on."

"Th-then what happens with 2p!s?" Canada asked.

"I was getting to that. Je te aime parce que tu es aussi impressionnant que la Prusse, mais vous devez être patient.[vi]" Canada blushed.

France praised the elder twin for the compliment, "Mathieu I always knew you would be as great as your Papa one day!"

"Shut frog I'm trying to listen to uh..."

"Did you forget my name again?!" Emily growled this time holding a hockey stick that she somehow snuck off Canada.

"Um no but can you please continue."

She didn't relax and in fact she gripped the hockey stick tighter but she continued, "Whenever Emily's scared by a specific thing if she knows it or not she will pass out and one of us comes out to play. With the 1p!s she kinda knows she's doing it and that's because it's part of her personality but with the 2p!s we are her but not her personality. So she doesn't know at all. We are all in her and apart of her, but a different part of her."

"Makes sense in a weird way but did you say 'all of you'? How many are there?"

"All of them but the most dominant are me, 2p! Canada, if you already haven't figured it out. Oh and call me Amelie please or I'll gut you then gouge your eyes out and make them into two beautiful rings. I come out when Emily's is being put in the spotlight or has a huge crowd around her. She'll go 1p! Canada before you see me. "

"Okay." England squeaked then scooted away from the teen.

"Then there's 2p! England. If you don't want Elisa around then don't let Emily cook cupcakes and watch her in the kitchen. And finally there's 2p! America or Em and she comes out when... well... let's just say don't take her to anything remotely horror and that includes Scooby Doo." Amelie smiled as she saw the horror on everyone's faces. She loves to be the one to tell about Emily's freaky flaws because of people's reactions.

"So we can't scare Emily, da?"

"Oui. You can scare her a little bit, like a very small prank, so don't be afraid to scare her. I like to come out and play for a little while and don't forget we aren't all bad. But I do recommend to not letting her even see a jackal lantern. But I honestly don't care just want to give you a heads up."

"I'm curious why do you all exist aru?"

"How the hell should I know?! I'm just a speck of her personality! Do I look like I have all the effing answers!"

"That's no way to talk to your elders! Aru!"

"Shut up old man!"

"Amelie please at least try to be respectful." England asked politely.

"Fine Artie." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway it seems like Emily's calmed down. I'll be leaving soon but if any of you mess with Emily. I. Promise. I. Will. F. You." She flipped the birdy and then fainted. Canada caught her and took his honkey stick back. He then sat her nicely on the floor. Everyone in the room was still trying to process what just happened.

"So we just saw Emily but not Emily?" Germany said as confused as everyone else.

"Yes I guess we did." England responded

"I didn't like her. She need to respect elders more!" China complained.

"That's what your worried about!" Germany exclaimed.

"England when we switch America and Emily back you are going to get turn into some animal." Vladimir said dead serious. England gulped.

"H-hey guys I think she's waking up."

Emily was starting to squirm in Canada's arms. She finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Canada, "W-what happened eh?" she said as quiet and Canadian as the country holding her.

"A friend came to visit." England said.

"D-did she come? Is anyone hurt? I-I'm sorry if I hurt any of you. Je suis vraiment.[vii]"

"No one was hurt. You just fell asleep, love. No need to apologize."

"O-okay sorry." She said shyly.

"Well it looks like it's time for our one hour lunch. The meeting will continue after lunch." Germany said and then the group spread out with some funny looks on their faces. It was weird how dead on she could do the other countries without even thinking about it. Canada was the most wigged out because he did recognize that Emily was acting just like him. Am I really that shy and quiet?

Everyone left the room with poor little Emily clueless to what just happened when she was "asleep". All she knew is that she would uphold England to his promise to let her meet Canada.

In Our World:

Mel woke up and looked at the clock _. 7 A.M perfect timing to start breakfast. But then again..._ she looked at the sleeping boy version of Emily in the floor then went to her speakers that were already connected to her iPhone and opened up her music app. _Where is it? Oh here it is._ She turned the volume all the way up and pressed play for the song labeled Reveille/First Call.

As soon as it played America woke up and stood in a military stance, "Sir! Yes Sir!"

Mel just doubled over laughing, "At ease *wheeze* soldier!"

It took a few seconds but Alfred figured out what she did, "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

By now Mel had finally stopped laughing but was gasping for air from the laughter, "I wanted to see if you actually would do that and I needed a quick way to wake you up."

"You could've just started cooking breakfast!"

"Nah! That was way funnier." Alfred was getting a little irritated with this girl. _Now I know what Iggy feels like with his brothers_. "Anyway we need to go shopping and I know the perfect place. You don't mind do you?"

"Um... no why?"

"Well let's just say that Emily hates shopping."

"Can you specify this 'hate'?"

"She'll either annoy you until she gets her way or just plain out hide."

"Oh that type of hate. Well then England's in for a treat."

"Yep but I bet she'll just use as many accents of his brothers as you could count or just imitate Francis."

America then remembered the meeting that day, "Oh crap!"

"What? Wait no... let me guess. There's a world meeting today and your worried because she doesn't know how to act there."

"That's about right. How do you know that?"

"Lots of fanfic reading. It's a favorite place for a problem in writers generally."

"Okay not creeped out by that at all."

"I told you you're an anime. With anime comes fanfics." A rumbling in both teens' bellies interrupted the conversation. "Want something to eat? We've got pancakes."

"Um... I think that's from that empty space above me."

"Oh for the love all that is cute and Canadian! That's your twin brother's, _Canada's_ favorite food!"

"Who?"

She looked for a poster that had Canada on it. When she found one Mel grabbed America's arm and pointed at the Canadian. "That's Canada! Can-a-da! Your older twin brother!"

"Oh Canadia!"

"Ugh! I give up!"

"Now that we're done with abuse the country can I have some food now?"

"Yeah, I'll make some bacon and eggs." She said in defeat. _If Emily ever meets Alfred the poor boy is going to die_. She started cooking breakfast. She started the bacon and left to go upstairs to check if her parents were home. As usual they left for work early, which meant that Mel and Alfred could do what ever for a few hours, that included leaving the house. _Well that explains why I didn't get yelled at for blaring my music_. She went back downstairs to the kitchen and found America scarfing down every piece of the cooked bacon. "America! That was for me too!" she whined.

"This taste like maple syrup." He said mouth full.

"It's Canadian bacon! Please don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting." Alfred rolled his eyes and went to the near by table. Mel went to go grab some more bacon and also the eggs and made sure that America didn't sneak anymore before she could eat. Once she was done they ate and got dress. Well... Mel got dress Alfred still had the clothing he had on from the day before.

"Are we going to go shopping or not 'cause if I know England he's going to take a while to fix this. The last time someone got sent to a different world i.e. me, lets just say that it was spring when I came back."

"Be patient Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Nothing just a reference." She said with a smile on her face. "We'll leave soon you're going to wait a little more. I'm just trying to find the nearest mall."

"Wait, you can drive?"

"Um... no Alfred I'm only 14 and so are you now so you can't either. We're going to walk there. It's Boston everyone practically walks everywhere if you don't want to get caught in morning traffic." And then she face palmed, "I am such a dummkopf sometimes. I live in _Boston_. Of course I go to Anime Boston which is right next to- or more so in- a mall."

Alfred being freaked out by the German accent again stopped listening, "What you rambling about."

"Nothing just found a mall."

"Great can we go then?"

"Yeah let me just grabbed my bag." She went to go grab her keys, wallet, phone, and shoes. She also grabbed a small wooden bat out of habit. She started carrying that around when she discovered that a certain teenage girl had a 2p! side that came out when she was scared. _The city is full of scary things better get a keep safe. And better not to meet Amile again._ She would always think. Emily never questioned why the bat was carried around with Mel whenever they went out and quite frankly didn't seem to care. This is why Mel was surprised when Alfred asked.

"Why you carrying that?"

"Carrying what?" she said quite blankly.

He pointed to the bat. "That bat. We're only going to the mall not playing the great American sport of baseball."

"Oh yeah this. Don't mind it. It's just a keep safe."

"Okay then." Then he said quickly, "Well let's get goin'." Mel stuffed the bat into her bag.

When they got to the mall, Mel pulled Alfred straight to hot topic. He noticed that Italy was on a lot of the shirts that said: 'Make Pasta Not War'. Which he found a little odd and amusing at the same time because Feliciano probably would say that.

"I have that shirt. It's one of my favorites beside my black butler one but that's not what we're here for. We're here to by you clothing."

Alfred took a look around, "This is all girls' clothing."

"No it's not." She took a hat from a shelf and placed it on Alfred's head, "See."

"Fine." He ended up getting a few shirts that had every fandom that Mel could name on it and a few pairs of red white and yes blue jeans. Instead of Hot topic like Mel insisted on, they went to Macy's and JC Penny. But they got shirts from f.y.e because Mel at least got him to go there for some reason. He also got converse that eerily similar to the ones Emily begged England to get only without Mel saying no. It was actually the opposite reaction to the whole outfit and America noticed. "What?"

"You look as patriotic as ever."

"And that's wrong because?"

"Oh it's not wrong it's just really funny America wearing the colors of his flag and a 'Make Pasta Not War' shirt. You really have the same fashion sense."

"Me and Emily? How could we? We never even met."

That's when Mel's phone rang. The number was unidentified but she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Mel! It's Emily I can't believe this actually worked across dimensions! Is America okay? What does my body look like as a guy? Do I look good? How is he with the anime thing? Did the club treat him awesomely? Can I talk to him?"

All Mel did was turn to Alfred hand him the phone and say, "Do you want to meet her?"

[i] Five more minutes idiot

[ii] No way England!

[iii] Please

[iv] My name is Emily.

[v] Yeah I'm fine dumbass. It's not like you'd care.

[vi] I love you because you're as awesome as Prussia but you have to be patient.

[vii] I really am.


	5. Chapter 5

In Hetalia:

Emily was left in the conference room alone and wondered why England left without her. The reason why England left without her was she was in her Canada mood, which usually gets her forgotten or mistaken for someone else. Of course Emily didn't notice this and went looking for Arthur. She spotted him right next to the hall side of the door looking for her. "Um... England." She said still as quiet as Canada. Unfortunately England didn't hear her then she tried again this time louder and tugging his uniform, "Arthur!" her voice sounded like normal volume but she was yelling.

Finally England noticed her, "Oh there you are Emily. Why didn't you tell me you were there sooner?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She didn't make eye contact with him.

"No it's fine. You know you don't have to apologize."

"Oh sorry."

"Anyway how about some lunch?"

"O-okay. Burger King? Please if it's not any trouble. And can we please take Canada with us. You said that I could meet Canada. I also want to apologize and thank him for earlier."

"Sure love. I'll ask him." _So this is what her Canadian mood is like. It's so quiet and shy. A lot like Canada. Again this is a little too freaky_. He went to go fetch Canada, which wasn't hard since he was so weirded out by Emily's version of him he didn't get too far. As soon as England saw him he rushed over to see if Matthew could come. "Hey Canada! Emily and I would like you to come to Burger King with us. Would you like to go?"

"Burger King? I thought you hated that place."

"She seems to be in your mood so I want to cheer her up." Canada made a face when England said 'your mood', "Please you coming would really help. She seems to like you."

"I've noticed. And you don't need to beg. I want to see just how easily she switches countries. The safe ones I mean." England shuttered at what happened 10 minutes ago.

"Great! Now come we only have less than an hour and by watching her this morning, America's body still has the same apatite in the poor girl." They went back to where England had left Emily. She was hidden in a corner because England didn't want one of the countries to kidnap her after what happened. Although Emily would just get scared and go 2p! but that was also something England didn't want happening.

When they got there they couldn't seem to find Emily. Instead they just saw Kuma snuggling thin air. England was the first to ask the question, "Um... Canada? What's your polar bear doing?"

"You said she was in a Canadian mood right?"

"Yes?"

"Then he's just hugging Emily."

"But she's not there."

Canada having experience this before, decided to help the girl out, "Emily can you please pick up Kumanjiru for me?"

Emily said a barely audible, "Okay." And did as asked. As soon she pick the bear up England could see her.

"Oh there you are Emily. I thought I told you not to wonder off."

"But I was here the whole-" she started to giggle as the bear fur brushed against her skin, "Hey that tickles!"

 _Well Kuma likes her. He doesn't cuddle with just anyone_. Canada thought but England on the other hand was having one of those 'mother moments'. _Awwww she so cute, little Emily!_ Emily handed Kuma over to Canada and didn't make eye contact with anyone she was so shy.

"Emily, Canada's coming with us for lunch." England said.

As soon as England said that Emily perked up, "Really! Thanks Iggy! Let's get going! I'm starving, I'd bet I could eat a whole bus load of chicken nuggets!"

And say hello to regular Emily again. England thought, "I bet you could."

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." And they left for lunch.

England expected Emily to pound poor Canada with questions because of how she acted towards him at the meeting. But in fact it was Canada asking the questions. By the end of the ride Emily looked like she was about to punch the Canadian in the face. England could see she wouldn't be able to stand it much longer and he interrupted, "Hey Emily do you want to order first?"

"Yes I might as well make a bloody order." She grumbled. And walked away to make her order.

England then turned to Canada and said, "Well you've got her to turn into me."

"That's a sentence I thought I never hear. This means she's annoyed right? Woops sorry about that. I guess too many questions for one day."

"You got to remember she's only 14. This is probably more overwhelming than she's letting on."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just curious though, who have you met besides Amelie?"

"Well I think I met America or that's just herself without any changes. Then I met Prussia who is a little rude but manageable. All she does is point out how unawesome I am. I've met France, no words. Then Ireland and Scotland. Again. No. Words."

This is when Emily finally decided to come back with a meal fit for a king. She had a burger a size of a pizza, fries the size of potatoes, and diet coke. "Oh so you got the usual." Canada said without a second thought.

"What usual? I ordered for all three. Wankers." She said the last one under her breath. Honestly she could probably eat the whole thing without breathing. She got it like that because she thought it be really funny. The voice actor for America ordered McDonalds in the same voice as the character in a panel once. Then she remembered that England and Canada don't know about stuff like that. So she proceeded to make it look like it was for all of them.

"Um... where are our drinks?" England asked. Obviously not believing the teen.

"Oops, forgot the drinks. I'll be right back. Southern ice tea for you, right Iggy?" she said in a southern twang.

"Isn't there anything better on the menu?"

"Sorry sir there's nothin' closer to tea than that."

"Then I guess that be all right."

"What 'bout you Canada?"

"I guess I'll have sprite."

"Alrighty then. Be right back." And she left to go get the drinks she 'forgot'.

"Does switching between states count?" Canada asked.

"Why would it matter? It's only another thing I'm going to have to look out for."

"Okay the who do you think that was?"

"Well judging by the southern hospitality I'm guessing Georgia. But it could be North- Matthew!"

"What?"

"You're starting to turn this into a game."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to. I'm just really curious is all."

"So is the rest of the world. Emily seems to be comfortable around you please don't screw that up. She needs someone other than me to go to when she needs help. I have a sneaking suspicion she'll be here for a while. Ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat? Well it's going to kill Emily if you don't stop asking so many questions."

Canada nodded in agreement then turned as the 14 year old decided to finally turn up. "Hey guys got your drinks. How much longer until we need to go back to the world meeting?" she said in her normal voice.

"We have a half hour left. Why?" England answered.

"You know how Germany gets when people are late." She continued in a perfect copy of Germany's voice, "You dumpkofts are 29 minutes late! You are supposed to be here at 1:30 on the dot! Usually America or my idiot brother is late but you. I expect no less but for you to be on time!"

"Has anyone told you how creepy that is?" Canada asked.

"Well yeah I guess so. But I would think you would be used to it."

"Why?"

"Because you grew up with America. Oh wait sorry I didn't mean it like that! I meant that because of the many ethnicities in the U.S. " she blushed from embarrassment.

"No it's okay I got as many immigrants as he does so I get your reasoning but no he doesn't do that. He does speak a few different languages though."

"So my impressions of the countries are why you keep getting creeped out."

England did a quick lie before Canada could say anything that would upset the girl. "Yes."

"Oh well, it is part of my personality so deal with it. And I mean that in the nicest possible way." _Oh it's more than your personality._ Both England and Canada thought. They finished their monster-sized lunch. As expected Emily ate the most of it. After they finished they left Burger King and headed straight for the world meeting. Surprisingly every country, even the ones that don't normally come to the world meetings, was there and on time. England and Canada had the same thought _They are all here to see Emily_.

Emily saw all these people and hid behind Canada and England. It was obvious to England that she was becoming Canada. She had that same shy look on her face she did earlier. She spoke in a quiet voice, "England are all those countries here to see me?"

"It seems so love." He said as sweet as he could. He looked around to see if his brothers were near by. _I really do hope they are not here. They'll kill me if they find out._

Just when he thought he was in the clear Scotland came bellowing in, "Arthur E. Kirklain! I'm gonnae kill ye, brin' ye back tae life an' kill ye again!"

England sighed, "Hi Ian." He could already tell that his brother wasn't joking.

"Where's th' lassie? Ah need tae make sure she has nae side affects."

England turned to Emily, "Is it okay?" Emily nodded. England stepped aside and let Scotland through. He then whispered to Scotland, "You know about her moods right?"

"Och aye an' Ah heard abit th' 2p!s but i'll gab tae ye later efter Ah turn ye intae a bunny again." He then turned to Emily and calmly said, "Ur ye okay? Has anythin' stranger than whit awreddy happened happen?"

"N-no. Not that I'm aware of."

"Guid." He turned back to England, "Noo as fur ye. Irelain an' Ah awreddy picked it th' perfect curse fur yer punishment."

"Patrick is here?" England said terrified.

"Aye." The new voice chimed in. "An' let's jist say dis isn't gonna be pleasant."

But before they could cast the spell Germany interrupted, "Excuse me England I was wondering if you, Emily, and uh- Canada could sit next to me. The subject of the meeting has change. It is now about what we are going to do with the girl."

"But she isn't a threat."

"I know but she is still a human. We need to figure out how to protect her and make sure she doesn't cause trouble."

"M-Mr. Germany don't worry I won't cause trouble I promise." Emily said still very shyly.

"Ja. We just need to take precautions." He proceeded to his seat with England, Canada, and Emily following. Everyone else took his or her seats all starring at Emily. The shy girl just looked down not making eye contact with anyone. Germany started the meeting with the usual yelling and speech then said, "Today we are discussing the matter of Emily Hop and America. We need a way to switch them back." He turned to England, "Do you know what you did to make this happened?"

England proceeded nervously, "Well I took the spell book that Ireland gave me for my birthday and-"

Ireland stood up, "Wait, waaat! Waaat were yer tinkin? Yer were never meant ter use dat!"

"Well why did you give it to me then?"

"Cos oi never tart yer wud ever use it dumbass! Dat tin' is full av curses dat alwus backfire."

Before they could take it any further Germany interrupted, "Well anyway, now that we know the source is it reversible?"

Ireland answered before his brother could say something stupid, "Aye but it'll take a few months. A year at most."

 _Typical_. Emily thought. _Well it looks like I'm going to miss my sophomore year. Just great_. Ireland sat down and Germany went to the next topic. "Now the next subject, housing. Where is she going to sleep?"

All the countries started to argue over this one, not knowing that that decision was already made. Emily tried to speak up but her voice was still no louder than a whisper with all the countries yelling at each other. Finally Emily had enough of the arguing and being ignored. Her mood finally shifted to one of the louder countries, "Would everybody awesomely shut up! I'm trying to make an awesome point!"

Everyone did as asked except for Prussia who shouted, "Yes! My awesomeness is so awesome it spread to the awesome girl over there!"

"Sit down unawesome Prussia." Prussia's face immediately fell as he sat in his seat and some of the countries could hear Hungary snickering at the remark Emily made. "Now if you would awesomely listen. I already awesomely chose to stay at England's home while I am unawesomely stuck here."

"That's good that you have a place to stay but we can't just leave you alone with one country who also needs to work on getting you home. Who else volunteers to help watch/house the girl?"

"You know I have a name." she said slightly annoyed.

"Wants to help watch Emily?" Again uproar came into the room.

"I would be perfect guardian! Aru!"

"If she stay with me then we could become one."

"Honhonhon! I would be the perfect guardian for the belle rose."

By now Emily was getting mildly annoyed over the constant arguing over her. She looked at England mouth the words _Can I do it?_ and waited for the okay. Once she got it and England covered his ears, she let out a soul-pinching scream. Everyone in the room went silent. "Can I choose who is best suited to watch me?" she said normally.

"Um... but your only-" She interrupted German

"A 14 year old human girl I know. Thanks for telling me that I kinda already knew. But don't forget I am a Hetalia fan, which means I know almost everything about you Countries. That said I know who trust and who to let take care of me." She scanned the room looking for all the Celtic siblings. _England is definitely going to need their help whether he likes it or not._ "Patrick North-Ireland Kirkland, Ian Scotland Kirkland, Dylan Wales Kirkland, Arthur England Kirkland, Matthew Canada Williams, and uh," _Oh shoot! I need a girl to hang out with. This is the worst anime to try and find one in. Let's see who's badass but is still sweet, kind and_ _not_ _insane._ "and Elizaveta Hungary Héderváry. Would you like to be my guardians while I'm here?" Everyone nodded yes, "Thank you don't worry I not a big hassle to take care of."

"But you'll be staying with me right? I mean I did cause this after all."

"Well yes and no. I will stay with you but one of your brothers is going to stay with us too."

England gulped, "Who is that exactly?"

"Why Scotland of course. If he wants too."

"Sre dis eejit alwus needs me 'elp whaen reversin' spells." Scotland replied.

With those words Emily was pretty sure that England died a little inside. She picked Scottie for obvious reasons he knows magic. He raised England so there is a soft spot for him somewhere and it would drive England crazy.

"Now the most important thing an iPhone."

"Why do you need a phone?" Germany asked

"Do you really want to go there?" She said with a very Russian accent and aura around her.

"Never mind." He squeaked.

"Anyway I need to get an iPhone." She said in her normal voice then looked at Japan. As she expected he had many different phones.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"Do you want it? I could give it to you for free for welcoming you to our world."

"Really? Thanks! England please!"

"Oh fine. You might need it in an emergency anyway."

"You're the best Iggy!"

Canada urged Emily to try her phone out. "Come on call someone."

"Everyone I know is in another dimension there's no way I could-" she stopped herself from finishing that sentence. _No way I am losing contact with my friends for a year_. She picked up the phone a dialed Mel's number, "Hey Mel! It's Emily!"

In our world:

Alfred looked at Mel like she was joking, "Are you serious? There's no way she could've called across dimensions!"

Mel looked at Alfred, "Yeah how is that possible?" Then she put the phone back to her ear and said, "Hey Em can you do me a favor and put on speaker phone. I'm going to put in my headphones for America and I." She plugged in her TARDIS headphones and gave one bud to America. "Are you on speaker phone?"

"Yeah can you here me?"

"Loud and clear!" America answered.

"Who is that Mel?"

"Oh it's just Alfred."

"Woah, that sounds so weird."

"Yeah I know right and you should see him!"

"Emily who are you talking to?" a British man chimed in.

"Oh just my friend Mel from my dimension."

"Oh. Wait! What! How! That" he continued to babble about how impossible the one phone call is.

"Is that England? Wow! He sounds just like the English dubbed!"

"I know right!"

America decided to greet his former guardian to shut him up, "Hey Iggy! What's up? It's America!" his voice cracked once again. Multiple voices on the other end of the phone started to laugh, "¡Mierda! Mi voz se quebró de nuevo.[i]"

"Emily by any chance are you at a world meeting?"

"Well duh! I wouldn't have gotten a phone otherwise. You've read the fanfictions."

England apparently heard this and yelled back, "Fan what! There are fanfictions about us!"

Mel could here England stomping to grab the phone. Then she heard a big woosh sound then Emily said, "Haha! You missed!"

"Emily Hop give it here!"

"Never! My precious!" Mel rolled her eyes knowing what Emily was doing.

Alfred now knowing that look by getting the other end of it asked, "What's she doing?"

"Four words. Emily has a phone." She then spoke to England, "Good luck getting that away from her England. When she gets a phone it's like taking meat from a lion. You come near and you'll lose an arm."

"Well I'm the United Kingdom of-"

"Great Britain and Northern Ireland and you can never be beaten by a 14 year old girl, I know Arthur. That's not the point. The point is to figure out how the heck this phone call even exists. Judging by the surprise in your voice it wasn't by a spell."

America decided this would be a perfect time to make the stupidest comment of the day, "Wait magic is real!" Mel face palmed for the dumbest question asked in the whole situation.

"I'm going to ignore you now."

"Same Mel."

"What I say?" America said as oblivious as ever.

Mel just ignored him, "England can you please stop cursing like a sailor. We need to get down to business."

It got very quiet then England said, "Do you two have Facetime on your phones?"

Both Emily and Mel answered, "Well duh it's an iPhone."

"Emily can you please Facetime Mel?"

"Already on it. Be right back Mel."

"Kay." Mel waited for Emily to Facetime her and Alfred. When she connected with Emily's phone all she could say was, "Whoa. You look exactly like Amelia."

"I know but," she switched to British, "this wanker almost made me wear business clothes. You know how I hate those."

"Yeah I know that you don't but," Mel looked around the screen, "Emily where's Arthur?"

Emily looked behind her, "I don't know. He was here a second ago. Hold on." She put the phone down and went to look for the Englishman. It took Emily about 15 minutes to find England and pull him back to where the phone was. Alfred and Mel could hear that curse words coming from the so-called gentlemen.

"Your brothers are there aren't they?"

Before England could spout out another curse Emily quickly covered his mouth, "Yes but I actually don't know the reason he is cursing like this."

"Uh Emily it looks like the black sheep of Europe wants to say something."

"Is that France?" Mel asked

England ripped Emily's hand off his mouth, "Yes that is the bloody frog and I am not the black sheep of Europe! I wanted to ask how in heck did you even manage a phone call never mind a video chat? And who's that next to you- Mel is it?" England kept staring at America who to him was the skinny kid with blonde and pink ombre hair who was sitting next to Mel. He had a shirt that had Italy on it, which was creepy, but what was even creepier was that it said 'Make Pasta Not War' which is something he would certainly say.

America was starting to get unnerved by the brit's staring and spoke up, "Um... Iggy can you please stop staring. It's only me, America."

"America! That's you? Wow you look a lot younger and you sound like it too."

Emily spoke as if she were mildly annoyed, "England I'm 14 therefore my gender bended body is 14. Thus America is now physically 14 and that includes his voice." She then turned back to Mel and America who by now decided it would be best to go to the food court because they could tell that this video chat was not going to end anytime soon. They grabbed some BK and sat down at the seats closest to the exit. Mel forgot to grab the ketchup and left Alfred alone with holding her iPhone. The two on the other end were very quiet. Mel and America just figured they put on the mute button but as soon as Mel left Alfred alone with Emily and England, Emily decided to say the most awkward thing you could say to anyone, "I look hot as a dude."

He nearly dropped the iPhone from hearing the random remark, "Um...thanks? I don't know how to answer that."

"I mean I look really good."

"Emily! Stop making the poor boy uncomfortable!" Mel said finally coming back with the ketchup packets in her hands. America was never so happy to see the 14-year-old longhaired brunette in his life!

"Well someone has gotten a new little brother." Emily teased

"Shut up." Mel retorted, "Anyway we keep getting side tracked from the main thing here: How in Hetalia could you call us without magic?"

"I have no idea. I could ask England."

"Please tell me you're not serious he's the one who got you into this mess never mind that he is a horrible sorcerer." Mel forgot that England was still in the room along with all the other countries that were actually being very quiet for once.

"I am not you ninny! I'll have you know I am the best sorcerer out of all my brothers!"

A Scottish accent yelled from what sounded like the far right side of the room, "Nae ye arenae!" A man with fiery red hair that was as unkempt as England's came stomping into view of the camera. Mel took a minute to examine the nation. _Okay it's time to put your knowledge of this anime to the test. He's obviously one of England's older brothers he has the same green eyes and huge eyebrows. Wow they do look like caterpillars. Okay now which one is he? He's obviously not Wales his hair is to bright of a red. Let's see he kinda sounds like David Tennant..._

"You wouldn't be Scotland by any chance?" Mel asked hoping that she was right because she remembered what a temper Scotland tends to have.

"Yeah an' what's it tae ye?"

"Oh nothing I just want to get my countries right."

"Hi Uncle Scottie!" _America is really picking horrible times to speak today._

"Aam guessin' that's Alfred."

"Yeah! It's the hero!"

Scotland then looked at Mel and asked, "Fa th' heck ur ye?"

"I am Melissa Knight thank you very much! I am Emily's best friend since we were in cradles! I've known her my whole life!"

Emily decided to intervene before her long time best friend insults the Scotsman whom of which was also a wizard, "Okay Mel that's enough thank you." She then turned to Scotland, "Ian do you know why I am able to even call Mel's cell phone?"

"Ah need tae hear whit happened in yer warld first afair Ah can decide whit happened." Emily looked at the camera with a puppy dog look.

Mel rolled her eyes and sighed, "You can be such a Tamaki sometimes. Set the phone down." Emily did as asked and Mel explained what happened before Alfred woke up in their world. From the migraines to the glowing blue light that blinded everyone who could see it. Scotland listened and every so often looked in England's direction even angrier than before.

When Mel finished he turned to England and said very calmly, "Ye ur sae deid."

England gulped, "What did I do?"

An Irish accent which Mel guested came from Ireland bellowed from the left of the camera so loud that it caused Mel and Alfred to take off the headphones, "Yer toe a whole between de rayle warrld an' dis wan yer eejit!"

Everyone on both sides screamed, "WHAT!"

"Please tell me your kidding." Alfred begged.

"Oi'm not but naw worries. 'Tis proobably closed nigh but nigh Emily is stuk 'ere for who knows 'oy long. She's lucky she lived. De energy ter git through a portal could've killed both America an' Emily."

"If the whole is closed then how is she still able to call me?" Mel asked for the billionth time.

"'tis either she 'as an attachment ter yisser number or thar's still lef over energy from de switch."

"Well that makes sense." she sighed with relief of finally getting her answer."Are you still going to kill England Scotland?"

"Nae aam gonnae be livin' wi' heem an' he's th' person fa caused thes. He's also th' person 'at has tae fix it."

"Thank you I think?" England still in view of the camera looked relieved and confused. He then walked up to the phone and picked it up. Making him being the only subject in view. His head turned to Emily, "Can I take your phone I need to talk to these two in private."

"Why?" Emily tilted her head.

"Do you want me asking embarrassing questions in front of the whole world?"

"No go ahead."

England sighed, "Scotland I know you're angry with me but I need you for this."

Scotland appeared in view again, "Fine. Patrick yoo're comin' wi' us." Alfred and Mel heard what they assumed was Ireland's foot steps coming towards the two.

"We'll be right back." England yelled back. Then the bunch began to move. Scuffling sounds filled Mel and Alfred's ears. The brothers walked into the hall and stopped. England was the first to speak, "What the heck is with Emily's 2p!s?"

"Oh so you met them." she said a bit too happily.

"I almost got killed by Amelie!"

"Ye deserved it."

"Thank you Scotland I get it. I brought Emily and now I need to fix then you're going to kill me."

"'e's not de only wan." Ireland threatened.

"Do you girls want to here my theory on the 2p!s or not?"

"Sorry go ahead."

"Well I think it's part of the reason she is even in your world."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really that dumb? Magic doesn't just chose random people. It tends to choose people who have something special about them."

"Mel you're not making any sense." Alfred was starting to get a little freaked out by how serious her voice sounded.

"Out of billions of people on this planet your spell chooses the girl with dozens of personalities. Not even random personalities. The personalities of specific the countries and their 2p! selves! Is that a coincidence?"

"Thank you for clearing that up." Alfred said sarcastically.

"Well I still don't see how that's going to help me take care of her."

"Help us tak' caur ay er'."

"Please don't remind me Scotland."

"Okay I got a secret that you have to promise not to tell Em." Mel's voice was dead serious. No attitude just serious.

"I promise on the United Kingdom."

Mel took a breath, "I had a dream about Emily and her 2p!s last night." she paused to examine the countries to see if they were going take her seriously. Luckily for her this was something normal for the brothers and whenever it happens they take it very seriously.

"Can you please describe it for us?" England encouraged.

"Well," she sighed, "it started with Emily as her normal self. Her usual twin blonde braids with the pink tips, her signature red glasses, freckles, that smile she always wears. But then she changed into Amelia which is how she looks now. Then the dream got very dark like the energy suddenly went black. Her hair started to get very short like a pixie cut. It also changed into a darker yellower blonde. Her freckles disappeared and a scar took it's place her lower left cheek. Her smiled turned into a scowl and her glasses changed into sunglasses that hid her dark blue eyes. Her clothes also changed she a red belt like choker wrapped around her neck. She wore a black sleeveless top and a blue jacket that her black leather pants. She held a knife like she was ready to kill in her right hand. "

"I assume this is one of her 2p!s. Could you sense what type of aura she gave off?"

"Iggy you're crazy there's no way she could-" America got interrupted.

"I could tell who it was."

"Wait what?"

"She carried a certain sadness about her like she had to constantly keep fighting to be free. I've only met her once but I could tell it was her. It was Em also known as 2p! America."

"Wus dare anyone else in de dream?" Scotland said fully interested now.

"I believe I saw Elisa."

"Is that 2p!England?"

"Yeah that's 2p! you."

"Well what did she look like?"

"The best way to describe her was pink, pink, and pink. Everything was bright about her. Her skin tone looked as if she had never seen the sun. Her hair was a bright pink tied into loops on each lower sides of her head. The freckles returned across her face but Elisa wore no glasses. Her eyes were a hot pink pink almost red color and wide open. Her mouth was carved into a smile that looked inviting that you would never go near."

"Sounds like Olivia. What did she wear?"

"Her dress was of course as pink as her hair. Her sleeves were short poofy, the buttons reached her waist to the collar of the shirt which wrapped around her neck. The skirt was as poofy and pink as the sleeves. She wore a vest that was as black as Em's pants but had a white frill that was on the inner sides of the vest. She held a strawberry shortcake in her hands like she was ready to serve me."

"Mel you're starting to scare me a little bit."

Mel turned to Alfred, "Sorry Alfred. I just got this feeling that they need to know every detail."

"I get that but can you turn it down a little bit?"

"Fine," the attitude returned in her voice.

"What about Amelie? Was she there?" England said because he didn't want to get nearly killed again for her mistaking her for somebody else.

"Of course she was there. She's the one that is most often dominant."

"Waaat she luk loike?" Ireland asked.

"Like her sister Em she she gave off a I'm going kill you if you hurt Emily vibe. Amelie is like Emily's secret big sister. She sees Emily as her cub therefore is very protective of her."

"I take it that you two get along well."

"Out of the 2p!s yes." She continued, "As for what she looks like well she's almost exactly how I imagined her. Her skin was light but darker than Elisa's. Her hair was a dark honey yellow blonde and tied back in on long braid. She wore sunglasses but I could tell that her eyes were a sky light blue. Her eyes seemed uninterested in anything they looked at and she wore a small scowl. She had about a 3 inch long scar on her upper right cheek. She still had freckles but they were barely visible. She wore silver hope earrings that were rather small but it matched her clothes."

"And her clothes look like?" America interrupted

"She wore red top that had no sleeve but wasn't sleeveless. The collar was wrapped around her neck but cut into a V shape in the front middle it was outlined with black. Her pants were also black but were skinny jeans that were ripped and looked as if they've been through battle. She was the only one not holding anything in her hands." Mel concluded.

"Is 'at it?" Scotland finally said.

"Yes that's what I can remember."

"Well I should get your number just in case I need your help or something happens."

"Or Emily turns into one of her 2p!s which is pretty likely to happen judging the current situation." Mel said this in her best impression of Vexon from Demyx Time by Parle Productions and she concluded with the signature, "THE DOOR DO NOT TOUCH!"

For once the brothers and America all the same thing, "What door?"

"No door just had to do that."

Then Emily came into view of the camera and said, "GUMMY BEARS! I just the game! Zombie Potato! Loki's horse! Head boy!"

Everyone but Mel looked at Emily like she lost it as spout out Parle Productions references. Alfred asked Mel," Is she okay?"

"Ugh I lost the game! Thanks Emily. Yeah she's fine she's just referencing our favorite Youtubers."

"Can you shut her up?"

"Yeah hold on." she listened to Emily to see what character she referencing. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was referencing Demyx and Mel decided to play the part of Axel and ask her a complicated question, "What came first the chicken or the egg?"

As expected Emily started to babble actually trying to figure it out, "The egg! Wait no the chicken! But something has to lay the egg. But the chicken has to-"

"Dinosaurs came first. Mel shame on you for confusing the poor boy." As promised Emily went quiet. All the countries in the area stared at the two of them in awe, "Just a bit we do. It's one of the oldest jokes we have."

"We are fangirls remember we do these things."

"This is perfectly normal."

England sighed at the two teens, "Anyway can I please have your number Mel?"

"Sure but you got to promise not to use between the hours of 12 am and 3 pm on week days Boston time."

"Is that where you are then Alfred? Boston. I hope it's not baseball season."

"Please don't remind me of New York and Massachusetts during that time." He shivered at the memory of the one time he left those states alone during baseball season when he came back the room was wrecked and there were baseballs stuck in the walls.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise in less it's an extreme emergency."

"Good enough." she proceeded to give England her phone number and even her email just in case. Mel looked at the time and panicked, "Oh shoot!"

"What?"

"It's 5:20 my parent's get home at 6!"

"Then we need to go now!"

Mel nodded, "Emily I have to go but I hope to see you soon. Be as annoying as you can."

"Hey!" England exclaimed.

"I'll try my best! Bye Mel!'

"Bye Emily!" she turned the video chat off. It said that it was started about two hours ago. _Wow. Alfred and I got to the mall at about 2 o'clock. That means we've been here for about 3 hours. It really didn't feel like that._ They hurried out the exit and raced to Mel's house. They got home five minutes before Mel's mother stepped in the front door. "Alfred not a word about the mall." she whispered.

Alfred nodded in response. He greeted Mrs. Knight as soon as she stepped in the living room where the two teens were relaxing, "Hey Mrs. Knight."

"Hello Alfred, how were your day."

"Normal as a day could be." he wasn't lying. Days like this are a common occurrence for him.

"Oh good that means Mel was a good host."

"As good as the host club." Mel referenced.

"You know I don't get anime jokes!" complained.

"Sorry Mom." The evening went on as usual. Before Alfred went to bed he had one last thought _What now?_

[i] Shit! My voice cracked!


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

(Hey guys! I'm only publishing the Hetalia part this time because I'll be busy for the next few weeks and won't be able to work on the second part for a long while. Sorry but I know you will love this part. Enjoy!)

In Hetalia:

After Mel hung up, Emily and the brothers went back to the meeting room. Everyone was so quiet that if a pin dropped you would hear it from a mile away. The air seemed awkward and had a tint of _What the heck just happened?_ It seemed like years had past before Germany finally spoke, "Well that was... Interesting."

"Yay! I can talk to Mel whenever I want!" Emily was ecstatic that she wasn't going to be disconnected from her friends while she was in Hetalia. _She was_ disconnected from the mood so she kept talking, oblivious to the fact that she was making the situation even more awkward for everyone else in the room.

"Uh Emily I think you can-" England felt a buzz from his phone. It was a text from Mel since he also gave his number to her just in case. The text said:

 _Mel: Watch out for Elisa._

 _England: Why?_

 _Mel: I just have that feeling that she'll come soon and it won't be pretty._

 _England: In what way?_

 _Mel: I JUST HAVE THAT FEELING OKAY! STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!_

 _That was a little over dramatic._ England the texts stopped just in time for England to save Emily from bumping into a very annoyed Hungary. _That was really close. Hungary looks pissed. I wonder what is annoying her._ Emily answered that question, "THE AWESOME ME GETS TO TALK TO MY AWESOME FRIENDS!" _That explains it._

Hungary surprisingly was calm when she spoke to Emily."Will you please calm down. I am really close to hitting you with my skillet." Emily suddenly got very quiet and walked away from the threatening country. "Thank you, I don't want you sounding like that idiot." She pointed to Prussia.

"Hey! I am just too awesome for you!" Prussia naturally responded offended.

"I think he just had too many hits upside the head with that skillet of yours. I swear you two are like Rapunzel and Flinn Rider from the movie Tangled." Emily said now in normal mode, "Well I guess it makes sense considering all the BTT does is look for women to flirt with or drink alcohol. Hungary, on the other hand, is strong and won't take no for an answer especially when it comes to her shipping photos." She felt all the eyes in the room stare at her again. _Why am I always the center of attention today? I mean this is how I've been acting all day. Now I know how Haruhi feels in the host club._ "What? I'm just talking head cannon. It's not like I... wait no never mind." She was going to say _am talking about my favorite Hetalia ships._ but then decided that it would just make the situation _very_ awkward.

"Anyway, Germany is the meeting over? It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone wants to go home." England asked wanting this day to be over with.

"Fine but I will be checking in on your progress for getting Emily back home." There was a buzz on England's phone. Of course it was another text from Mel that said:

 _Mel: Oh and be careful of Emily when she's tired. She'll do one of these three things; 1. act much more hyper than usual; 2. she WILL NOT_ _be her normal self meaning she will switch from country to country; 3. become the crankiest person in the world. She gets scary sometimes when she's tired. Just to let you know bye :)_

"Okay then. Emily you ready to go home? You look tired." There was another text from Mel just as soon as he said this:

 _Mel: OH YEAH AND DO NOT TELL HER THAT SHE LOOKS TIRED! but I am guessing you already did and in that case you are beyond help. Good luck!_

He whispered under his breath,"Great timing Mel. Just Great." Not wanting to deal with what Mel was warning him about, he quickly came up with an idea to at least delay whatever Emily does when she is told she looks tired, "Emily I'm sure my brother Scotland needs to pack some of his things since he is staying over my house. Can you go help him?"

"Uh... Sure?" Not the reaction England was expecting from her considering what he read from Mel's text. Then Emily asked, "Um... Arthur why do you look terrified?"

England being who he is tried to keep his pride and answered, "I'm not scared. Why would I be?"

"Of course you are." She answered sarcastically. Emily then left the room to find Scotland, whom of which hasn't left yet. As soon as Emily left the room England's phone vibrated:

 _Mel: JK. she's totally normal when she's tired. LOL! Got ya! :P_

"That little..." he stopped himself because he had better things to do than curse at a 14 year old prankster. He needed to go home and start cooking dinner and prepare the guest rooms for Emily and Scotland. Although Emily did sleep in a bed the night before, she actually slept in England's bed because she was tired and England's room was the closest one to the basement. He also needed to figure out what he would make for dinner since Emily made breakfast and he didn't want the poor girl to make dinner after the day she had. All this was on his mind as he drove home and prepared for a couple of very interesting months.

Emily caught up with Scotland and ask if she could help him with getting his things together, "Sure, I'll need those muscles ay yoors."

"What muscles?"

"Ye forgot awreddy abit America's super strength?"

"Oh yeah that." She rubbed the back of her head, " I guess I did. Well it's not something that is normal for me to think about. But sure I'd love to help anyway I can." She smiled and followed Scotland to his car. They drove to an empty grass field not too far from the world meeting center. As soon as the car stopped, Scotland got out of the car and started walking to the middle of the field. Emily, not wanting to be left alone, followed Scotland aimlessly into the field. She finally asked, "Ian what are you doing?"

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" Scotland asked ignoring Emily's question.

"Um...sure?" _That's a little random. We're in the middle of a field. There's nothing but grass here._ Just as soon as Emily snapped out of her thoughts Scotland simply poked the air and out of nowhere a portal appeared that glowed the colors of the rainbow. It was almost hypnotizing to look at because the colors seem to swirl around in a circle but before Emily could go into a trance Scotland spoke.

"Looks beautiful doesnae it? Weel thes is hoo Ah got tae haur. Jist step through an' yoo'll be at mah hoose in Scootlund."

"Cool!" She said starry eyed. She stepped into the portal. It was a few second of cold and blinding lights then she was in front of what looked like an entrance of an old brick house. In front of Emily was a door that had the white paint chipped but it added to the beauty and age of the house. Emily was so enchanted by the beauty of the house that she didn't notice Scotland was standing next to her.

"Ur ye jist gonnae stain thaur or ur ye gonnae gang back an' gie th' car ower haur?" he asked.

"And exactly how am I going to manage that? I can't exactly drive." She said, now just mildly annoyed at the misaging.

"Ah dunnae kinn. Yer smart figure it out." And he pushed her back into the cold portal. As soon as she was back in the field she ran to the car at the front of the field. She checked if there were any keys in the car.

"Nope. No keys. What does he expect me to do? Carry it?" She said to herself. Then she remembered the one episode where England was actually working out but quit because he saw America pulling a car with one hand like it was nothing. She decided to do the same with this car minus the England. She approached the front of the car and searched under it for parts to grip and wouldn't cut her hands. Once she found them she put her hands there and bent down to give herself more leverage. She then prepared herself for the weight she was about to carry and lifted up the car. She was expecting it to be very heavy but instead it actually felt like it weighed as much as a soccer ball. She dragged it with one hand all the way to the middle of the field, through the portal, and went looking for Scotland. When she finally found him he had a large suit case and a bag that was labeled 'My England Bugger' which she guessed was his magic bag. Scotland spotted Emily towing his car behind her and he just broke down laughing. "What?"

"Ye actually did exactly whit Ah ask ye tae dae!" He answered between laughs.

"No you just ask me to bring the car over here. I figured to drag it over here with my arm by myself." Emily said clearly not getting what he tried to say.

"Nae Ah actually tricked intae daein' 'at. Ah purposely took th' keys tae see if ye woods use 'at super strength ay America's. It's jist hilarioos 'at ye did!"

"Should've saw that one coming." She dropped the car and face palmed. After she gotten over her embarrassment she help Scotland load the car. Every once in a while she would look up at the old brick house it wasn't what she expected Scotland's house to look like at all. She was expecting a house much like England's where it would be a old mansion of some sort but instead it was a regular sized house. Not much bigger than a cottage she stayed in when she visited Nova Scotia for a weekend.

Scotland noticed that Emily seemed very interested in the house and decided to ask her about it, "Ye loch it? Thes hoose has bin haur ever since Englain foond America. Reit efter he gae up bein' a pirate. Ah built th' place fur th' tois tae stay in when they visited but it ended up bein' mah haem instaed."

"Why? What happened?"

"Mah idiot brither decided 'at it woods be guid fur America tae stay oan his lain. He was finally takin' responsibility fur himself. In other words he was learnin' hoo tae be a parent." He answered with a warm smile. Emily was a little put off from how Scotland was acting. _One minute he's a grouch who is very frustrating to get along with. The next he's heart warming and sweet. What is with Scotland? He's almost brotherly. He's nothing like wiki said._ They finished loading the car then Scotland closed the portal he used to get to the world meeting and opened a new one that look to be down the to England's house.

"Scotland?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you close that other portal? The one to the world meeting?" Emily asked feeling like she would get a different answer then the usual cliché from him. _But then again there has been a lot of clichés here. I blame Disney they have way too many clichés._

 _"_ Woods ye lae a portal in th' middle ay nowhaur?"

"No I don't think that be very smart. I mean what if some scientist finds it?"

"Ye watch way tay mony movies."

"And if I didn't I would be having a mental breakdown right now."

"Ah guess that's true. Nae normal minded person woods be able tae handle thes."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"Hae ye looked in th' mirrur lately?"

"Awww! You're so sweet!"

"Yer weird."

"I try my best." They left Scotland's home and headed for England's. It only took ten minutes to get to England's house. "Why did you set the portal ten minutes down the road?"

"Tae mess wi' heem. Ah was supposed tae be haur ten minutes ago. He hates when aam late."

"He hates anything being late."

"'en thes will be extra fin." He rung the door bell. Emily heard a very loud thumping of someone stomping down the stairs then saw a very agitated England open the door. "Guid day wee brither whit ye sae heated abit?"

"You realize that all three of the Bad Touch Trio has been here since I came home and has not left me alone! I haven't gotten to even start dinner!"

"Yes!" Emily cheered under her breath. "Wait the Bad Touch Trio is here?"

"Yes they said they wanted to actually get to know you. Quite frankly I think that Frog just wants to do more then to get to know you. Pretty much all the french are."

"Vous savez que je suis Français part et très fiers de lui! Je reçois que vous détestez France. En fait, vous les gars sont plus ou moins frenemies mais ne vont pas haïr sur l'ensemble du pays lui-même. La culture et l'art sont belles.[i]"Emily was speaking in French thinking she was really speaking English.

Both England and Scotland stared at her blankly not understanding what just came out of Emily's mouth. Emily not knowing that she spoke in a different tongue returned the stare with a bit of annoyance. This went on until a certain French voice called out, "Oh so you are part French?"

"Wait what! You're part frog!"

"Well excuse me for my heritage England! I thought I just told you!"

"You were speaking French mon ami."

"No I wasn't I was speaking English."

"Didn't you say that sometimes you think you're speaking English but you are really speaking a different language?" France asked.

"I guess?"

"You're part frog?"

"Well I see that your anger is gone. Now replaced with that dumbstruck that I bloody met you with." British Emily said, "Can I come in now?"

"Sure...What else are you?" Emily entered the house and spotted Spain and Prussia sitting in the living room listening to the conversation. She sat down next to them on the couch.

"Straight to the point I see." She tried to recall the list of her heritage that she wrote down on her iPhone in her dimension. "It's a really long list are you sure you wanna hear my family history?"

"Well we got nothing better to do sí?" Spain said.

"Actually I have a dinner to cook." England said even if he wanted to know more about Emily, he still had food to put on the table.

Scotland knowing that no one wanted to taste burned anything offered to cook while Emily told her family history. _Englain actually micht fin' somethin' interestin' abit Emily 'at micht teel us wa she is th' way she is, ur it'll be really funay tae see herm freak out._ "Why dornt Ah cuik? Ah pure techt ye micht fin' it somethin' frae emily. Mebbe she hud a relatife 'at lived in englain."

"Actually I did." Emily included.

"See. noo lit yer brither cuik. Diz chicken soond guid?"

"I never said no."

"Sae 'at means och aye." And then Scotland went into the kitchen to make dinner before England could object.

"Now tell us about your unawesome family tree!"

"I'm just going to ignore that. Now as for my family tree," she paused for a moment, "Let's start with me. I was born in Florida but moved to Massachusetts as a baby. My mother was born in Turkey but is legally born an American citizen since she was born in an American Air Force base. Her mother is Greek and as far as I know everyone from her on is Greek except for her aunt which is Italian. As for my grandfather he is an American from Boston but I know that somewhere down the line I have a great grandmother that is French Canadian."

"What's French Canadian?" Spain asked.

"I will smack you." She said very much like Hungary. Spain backed off and Emily continued, "Also on my mother's side I have a great grandfather and grandmother that were Irish and British. They apparently married each other." Emily could hear Scotland laughing at this statement. England on the other hand was red in the face. Emily found it really funny that they were taking it personally. _It's not like they are marrying each other. Ever heard of immigration? On the other hand seeing England red in the face is actually quite entertaining._

"And... um... your father's side." England said trying to swallow his embarrassment.

"Well my Dad and Abuelo are Portu Rican."

"So they're American?" France asked.

"How many times do I have to tell people that Portu Rico is not a state so therefore it's not bloody American."

"Isn't it territory of America?" Spain asked wondering about one of his former charges.

"Yes. We're getting off topic here! My father's side." She tried to remember what she left off on, "Oh yes my Abuelo's side. Well before Portu Rico his ancestors lived in Spain and before that France but if I'm not wrong I believe that there was a marriage between a French woman and a British man somewhere in that mix. I do believe they stayed in France and were happily married. Or so I'm told."

"Oh Angleterre if her ancestors can do well in love why don't you relieve certain tensions on me hmmm?" France said actually trying to sensor what he was saying in front of Emily, which actually annoyed her that he was treating her like a little kid. _Why not something in the middle? Like treating me like my_ real _age for once!_

"I will not you bloody Frog! Why not try to think of something else other then-"

"The bouncy bed game? England I believe a famous British cosplay group came up with that." If there was any shade that was redder than red, England's face had hit it. "And I think you two will now be quiet or France you're next. Now where was I... Oh yeah France. That actually concludes my Abuelo's side. All I have is my Abuela's side, my Dad's Mom. Well all I know is her family is from Panama. I still have an Abuelita that lives in Panama."

"So let me get this straight. You are American, Portu Rican, Greek, Irish, Spanish, French, British, French Canadian whatever that is."

Emily smacked Spain with her skillet which she got out of nowhere, "I warned you not to say that!"

"Panamanian, and technically Italian." France finished the list for the wounded Spain.

"This must be her Hungary mood." Prussia whispered to the aching Spain.

"En serio.[ii]" Spain answered.

"Well your just a mix of almost everyone here." England said.

"Yeah I'm a mutt. Which is what an American is. A large mix of different ethnicities all put into one person." She said proudly.

The evening went on and Emily was starting to get hungry for dinner. She looked at the clock _7 p.m. Come on when is dinner going to be ready!_ Her ADHD was starting to kick in. Her leg started to shake as she sat on the couch in the living room. Her eyes were in one place then in another every two seconds. She couldn't seem to focus on one thing. Then she randomly asked, "Anyone know how to dance?"

"We all do. What type of dance do you prefer?" France asked

"I don't know. Anything that isn't ballroom or twerking."

"Well that's a no to the Frog over here."

"Angleterre that's a no to you too."

"I can awesomely dance but you are not as awesome as me so you cannot awesomely dance with me!"

"Translation you can't dance." Emily started laughing, "That's priceless!"

"I can awesomely dance but you unawesomely said no twerking!"

"Ah. Yeah twerking isn't dancing so you can't dance. Well that leaves you Spain. Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sí why not?" But before Emily could turn on the music Scotland called for dinner.

"Finally! Maybe another time!" And she ran for the dinner table.

"Does she eat like America Angleterre?"

"Yep."

"Then we better get to the dinner table before the Señorita does." And they ran to beat Emily to the dinner table so they could get something to eat.

They ate and after awhile the Bad Touch Trio left not long after. Around 8:30 Emily was ready to go to bed, "Hey Arthur I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Oh I nearly forgot. I made you a room. Well actually it's more or less America's old room that I refurbished."

"Oh then can you take me to my new room then?" Arthur nodded and Emily followed him from the living room, up a flight of stairs, and down the hall. He stopped at the furthest door from the stairs.

Arthur gestured for Emily to open the door, "Go on love. Open the door to your new room."

Emily open the door and was expecting a room filled with cool old antiques or a really awesome Wholock theme. Instead when she opened the door all she saw was pink, pink, and more well pink. The first thing she saw was a bed shaped like a big pink heart. It was surrounded by teddy bears that were all different shades of pink. If a teddy bear could look menacing it did. The walls were a nice light coat of pastel pink. The pinkest things in there were the dolls. _That's just not right. I liked it better when they treated me like I was 19. This might make me throw up._ It looked like Poland came over and just decided to pinkify the room. "England what the bloody hell!" She yelled.

"What? You seemed to like girly things so I asked Poland to decorate your room. And you did say you are 14."

"Actually England I'm a bloody tomgirl! I'm in between girly and tomboy! This room is way too girly for me thank you very much! And yes I'm 14 years old! Not five like this room looks like it should belong too! I'm not into dolls like that anymore! I like YouTube stuff and my anime! Not stuff like this!"

"Well you're appreciative." England said sarcastically.

Emily took a deep breath and spoke in a normal tone, "I guess you only were going off of what you observed of me today. I do actually love the color pink. It's my favorite color just... not everywhere. And about my age I guess I'm not used to looking 19. I mean I only been here for little over a day. But then again I guess no one ever seen America at the mental state of a 14 year old. Well considering what he was probably doing at the time." England looked like he was going to throw up at that last part. Emily quickly thought for a change in subject, "Wait wasn't this America's old room? He's going to kill you when he gets back."

"And how would you know that he will?"

"1. Because his room is now pink and filled with dolls. And 2. Intuition."

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to sleep?"

"Yeah but before I do, I want you to promise that you will redo my room the way I want it."

"Uh sure. I promise."

"Good. Now I'm going to bed night."

"Good Night. Sweet dreams." And Emily did so but her dream wasn't sweet.

In her dream she was herself again. Her hair was long and in blonde braids with pink tips, she was in the PJs she went to bed in, and she was back to her original height. She was relieved to be back in her own body and her own age again but just as soon as she felt relief she saw something come out of her like a spirit or a soul. It was dark and resembled a human figure but it didn't radiate darkness. It split into three beings all of them had different heights. Emily couldn't help but feel fear but not because of them. She felt fear for them because she felt like they had something they couldn't lose and needed to protect. She felt that fear of failing in what they needed to protect. This feeling seemed familiar to Emily but she couldn't pinpoint it. Then in a blink of an eye Emily felt immense heat and she was in a room that was on fire. In the middle of the room was a little girl about 4 years old that looked like Emily but had some differences. She was carrying a magic wand with a star on top of it and a spatula. Her hair was the same color of Emily's but did not have the coloring at the end, was longer, and was held in high pigtails. Her face look frightened as the flames came near her. "Someone please help me!" Her british voice cried out.

Emily wished she could help the little girl but she soon realized that she couldn't move but she noticed that one of the dark figures out of the corner of her eye, "Well don't just stand there! If you're so scared of failing, save her!" The dark figure moved out of sight and before Emily knew it the little girl was gone and all she could smell was the scent of burnt cupcakes in the oven and the smoke of the fire. "Please don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone again! Please not again! Not again!" She woke up screaming. She felt something cold and wet against her forehead. She sat up and saw it was a towel that fell on her lap.

"Please lay back down. You've been running a fever all night." She turned her head and saw that England was sitting in a chair beside her bed. His face concerned. Instead of doing what was asked she started to cry, "What's wrong love?" He hugged her. Emily just shook her head. She honestly didn't know why she was crying but she felt immense fear of something and couldn't figure out why, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no I don't remember my d-dreams. I-I n-never have." She honestly answered.

"Well it must be stress from yesterday then. " He said trying to comfort her.

Then Emily heard a knock on the door, "Y-yes come in."

The door opened, "Ah brooght breakfest fur th' tois ay ye."

"Good morning Ian." England said.

"Yer welcome." He said to England.

"Thank you Ian." Scotland saw Emily was crying.

"Englain whit ye dae?"

"I didn't do anything! She just woke up and started crying!"

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"That's what bloody happened!" Emily started to laugh at the siblings quarrel. _This something like I pictured it would be._

Scotland saw Emily laughing, "Ye seem better."

"I guess. I actually don't feel sick."

"You were screaming in your sleep. We ran into your room and you were sweating really badly."

"Oh sorry." She grabbed a piece of toast off the breakfast tray Scotland brought. It contain eggs and pancakes topped with maple syrup. "Was something happening to America's land? Maybe that's it."

"Nae we checked th' news. An' asked his boss. Naethin' has happened 'at woods cause somethin' loch 'at."

"Well that's funny. Maybe it was just to much stress or something."

"I should check your temperature. Just to see if your fever has calmed down." England took out his thermometer and tried to stick it in Emily's mouth.

Emily stopped him and said, "Let me do it."

"Why?"

"How would you feel if someone was sticking something in your mouth?" England, seeing that Emily would probably make this into a pointless argument, gave her the thermometer. She put it under her tongue and waited for the beep.

Once it beeped she handed it back to England, "Normal temperature! You were just above 100 an hour ago!"

"Thanks I feel so happy that you want me sick." Emily said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that! I- "

"I'm just messing with you dude! Come on take a joke."

There was another knock on the door, "Hello hello! Do mind if I interrupt this absolutely cute moment?"

"Yay! Hungary! Sure come on in!" Emily said very eagerly.

"Thank you."

"How did you even get in Hungary? I locked my door." England asked.

Emily answered for her,"She picked the lock. Right?"

"Well yeah. Useful for certain things that I won't mention."

"Thought so. Anyway what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hangout today?"

"And do what exactly?" England asked suspiciously.

"Girl stuff and also teach her how to kick ass."

"Cool!" Emily said starry eyed.

"No not cool. She's a kid why would she need to learn how to kick ass?"

"Have you met Russia?" Hungary said blankly.

"Yes I've met him but that's no reason for Emily to learn how to fight. Plus she just got over a fever."

"She just was sick! It was probably just stress because there is nothing happening in the U.S. that would cause something like that. Another reason why she should have a relaxing day with me. And by the way, you never know what might happen and-"

"And she's in my care so there is no reason for Emily to-"

"Ladies! Ladies! You're both very pretty but if I may decide. I would love to hangout today."

Hungary stuck her tongue at England, "That's mature." England said.

"Well I still won." She bragged,"Girl power bro!" Hungary high fived Emily,"Now go get dressed."

"Okay!" Emily eagerly got out of bed to get dress. Then remembered that there were two men in the room as she started to take off her shirt. "You two! Why are you still in here!? Get out!" And without a pause the two men quickly left the room. Hungary closed the door behind them. Emily changed into the close she woke up in when she first was in when she came to Hetalia. Finished off with that signature jacket.

She walked downstairs and it did not take two seconds for England to say, "You are not going out like that."

"Why? I came here in it." Emily retorted. _He's acting like my Mom again._

"Well there's the fact that it's February 27th. And then you are still too young to go out in public like that."

"Well I'm wearing a bloody jacket so I'll be fine. Also, we were in such a hurry to get to the meeting yesterday that we only bought one outfit which is now dirty. And I know you bloody well intended to go on a shopping trip today but what did you expect me to wear?!"

"England! You only bought her one outfit?" Hungary asked.

"But like she said I was going to go shopping with her today." _Emily is a bit more sassy today. What was that dream about?_

"Emily car now." And Hungary pulled her out the door and into the car. Hungary pressed her foot on the gas as Arthur tried run after the two girls and sped to into the street.

They were on the highway about two minutes later when Emily noticed that there was a third person in the car who she recognized instantly. _Who else wears that much pink?_ Emily didn't introduce herself to the blonde but instead she said, "Why did you make my room pink?"

Poland turned to the back seat to speak to Emily, "Did you like, like it?"

"Um... it was a little too-"

"Please don't get him started." Hungary begged.

"Whatever. You totally did like it because pink is like the best color ever." Then he paused, "OMG! I like totally almost forgot to introduce myself."

"I really don't think that's necessary Poland."

"It's totally necessary I mean we like just met in person. It would be totally rude to not like introduce myself."

"I literally just said your name."

"Oh you did? I guess I'm like so fabulous that even other worldly girls like know my name."

 _Okay Emily don't kill him for his grammar! Don't kill him for his grammar!_ Poland wasn't one of Emily's favorite Hetalia characters of all time. He spoke _way_ too much like a valley girl for her and that's was one of her top ten pet peeves, "Were you even listening at the world meeting yesterday?"

"Well...uh...like no. I totally zone out at those things."

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"Well I like started paying attention when I heard you say that your like from another dimension."

"Oh okay." Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere Emily asked Hungary, "How much longer until we're at the mall?"

"About ten more minutes." Hungary answered.

"Never mind ten minute like at the speed your going at Lizzy we're totally are going to be there in like ten seconds."

"No we're not but I guess I should slow down." And she did. The rest of the car ride Poland was talking to Emily and she almost burst at the seams trying not to be rude finally she went into Japan mode which happens when people are really annoying her but she _really_ doesn't want to be mean or rude to them.

Poland noticed her change in attitude when they got to the mall and immediately asked, "OMG! Is this like the thing you do with your emotions, personality, or something like that? This is totally Japan right?"

"Um... I don't what you mean." She said in a Japanese accent.

"Well whatever we're like here so let's totally go shopping."

[i] You know I am part French and very proud of it! I get that you hate France. Actually you guys are more or less frenemies but don't go hating on the whole country itself. The culture and the art are beautiful.

[ii] No kidding.(Hey guys! I'm only publishing the Hetalia part this time because I'll be busy for the next few weeks and won't be able to work on the second part for a long while. Sorry but I know you will love this part. Enjoy!)

In Hetalia:

After Mel hung up, Emily and the brothers went back to the meeting room. Everyone was so quiet that if a pin dropped you would hear it from a mile away. The air seemed awkward and had a tint of _What the heck just happened?_ It seemed like years had past before Germany finally spoke, "Well that was... Interesting."

"Yay! I can talk to Mel whenever I want!" Emily was ecstatic that she wasn't going to be disconnected from her friends while she was in Hetalia. _She was_ disconnected from the mood so she kept talking, oblivious to the fact that she was making the situation even more awkward for everyone else in the room.

"Uh Emily I think you can-" England felt a buzz from his phone. It was a text from Mel since he also gave his number to her just in case. The text said:

 _Mel: Watch out for Elisa._

 _England: Why?_

 _Mel: I just have that feeling that she'll come soon and it won't be pretty._

 _England: In what way?_

 _Mel: I JUST HAVE THAT FEELING OKAY! STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!_

 _That was a little over dramatic._ England the texts stopped just in time for England to save Emily from bumping into a very annoyed Hungary. _That was really close. Hungary looks pissed. I wonder what is annoying her._ Emily answered that question, "THE AWESOME ME GETS TO TALK TO MY AWESOME FRIENDS!" _That explains it._

Hungary surprisingly was calm when she spoke to Emily."Will you please calm down. I am really close to hitting you with my skillet." Emily suddenly got very quiet and walked away from the threatening country. "Thank you, I don't want you sounding like that idiot." She pointed to Prussia.

"Hey! I am just too awesome for you!" Prussia naturally responded offended.

"I think he just had too many hits upside the head with that skillet of yours. I swear you two are like Rapunzel and Flinn Rider from the movie Tangled." Emily said now in normal mode, "Well I guess it makes sense considering all the BTT does is look for women to flirt with or drink alcohol. Hungary, on the other hand, is strong and won't take no for an answer especially when it comes to her shipping photos." She felt all the eyes in the room stare at her again. _Why am I always the center of attention today? I mean this is how I've been acting all day. Now I know how Haruhi feels in the host club._ "What? I'm just talking head cannon. It's not like I... wait no never mind." She was going to say _am talking about my favorite Hetalia ships._ but then decided that it would just make the situation _very_ awkward.

"Anyway, Germany is the meeting over? It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone wants to go home." England asked wanting this day to be over with.

"Fine but I will be checking in on your progress for getting Emily back home." There was a buzz on England's phone. Of course it was another text from Mel that said:

 _Mel: Oh and be careful of Emily when she's tired. She'll do one of these three things; 1. act much more hyper than usual; 2. she WILL NOT_ _be her normal self meaning she will switch from country to country; 3. become the crankiest person in the world. She gets scary sometimes when she's tired. Just to let you know bye :)_

"Okay then. Emily you ready to go home? You look tired." There was another text from Mel just as soon as he said this:

 _Mel: OH YEAH AND DO NOT TELL HER THAT SHE LOOKS TIRED! but I am guessing you already did and in that case you are beyond help. Good luck!_

He whispered under his breath,"Great timing Mel. Just Great." Not wanting to deal with what Mel was warning him about, he quickly came up with an idea to at least delay whatever Emily does when she is told she looks tired, "Emily I'm sure my brother Scotland needs to pack some of his things since he is staying over my house. Can you go help him?"

"Uh... Sure?" Not the reaction England was expecting from her considering what he read from Mel's text. Then Emily asked, "Um... Arthur why do you look terrified?"

England being who he is tried to keep his pride and answered, "I'm not scared. Why would I be?"

"Of course you are." She answered sarcastically. Emily then left the room to find Scotland, whom of which hasn't left yet. As soon as Emily left the room England's phone vibrated:

 _Mel: JK. she's totally normal when she's tired. LOL! Got ya! :P_

"That little..." he stopped himself because he had better things to do than curse at a 14 year old prankster. He needed to go home and start cooking dinner and prepare the guest rooms for Emily and Scotland. Although Emily did sleep in a bed the night before, she actually slept in England's bed because she was tired and England's room was the closest one to the basement. He also needed to figure out what he would make for dinner since Emily made breakfast and he didn't want the poor girl to make dinner after the day she had. All this was on his mind as he drove home and prepared for a couple of very interesting months.

Emily caught up with Scotland and ask if she could help him with getting his things together, "Sure, I'll need those muscles ay yoors."

"What muscles?"

"Ye forgot awreddy abit America's super strength?"

"Oh yeah that." She rubbed the back of her head, " I guess I did. Well it's not something that is normal for me to think about. But sure I'd love to help anyway I can." She smiled and followed Scotland to his car. They drove to an empty grass field not too far from the world meeting center. As soon as the car stopped, Scotland got out of the car and started walking to the middle of the field. Emily, not wanting to be left alone, followed Scotland aimlessly into the field. She finally asked, "Ian what are you doing?"

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" Scotland asked ignoring Emily's question.

"Um...sure?" _That's a little random. We're in the middle of a field. There's nothing but grass here._ Just as soon as Emily snapped out of her thoughts Scotland simply poked the air and out of nowhere a portal appeared that glowed the colors of the rainbow. It was almost hypnotizing to look at because the colors seem to swirl around in a circle but before Emily could go into a trance Scotland spoke.

"Looks beautiful doesnae it? Weel thes is hoo Ah got tae haur. Jist step through an' yoo'll be at mah hoose in Scootlund."

"Cool!" She said starry eyed. She stepped into the portal. It was a few second of cold and blinding lights then she was in front of what looked like an entrance of an old brick house. In front of Emily was a door that had the white paint chipped but it added to the beauty and age of the house. Emily was so enchanted by the beauty of the house that she didn't notice Scotland was standing next to her.

"Ur ye jist gonnae stain thaur or ur ye gonnae gang back an' gie th' car ower haur?" he asked.

"And exactly how am I going to manage that? I can't exactly drive." She said, now just mildly annoyed at the misaging.

"Ah dunnae kinn. Yer smart figure it out." And he pushed her back into the cold portal. As soon as she was back in the field she ran to the car at the front of the field. She checked if there were any keys in the car.

"Nope. No keys. What does he expect me to do? Carry it?" She said to herself. Then she remembered the one episode where England was actually working out but quit because he saw America pulling a car with one hand like it was nothing. She decided to do the same with this car minus the England. She approached the front of the car and searched under it for parts to grip and wouldn't cut her hands. Once she found them she put her hands there and bent down to give herself more leverage. She then prepared herself for the weight she was about to carry and lifted up the car. She was expecting it to be very heavy but instead it actually felt like it weighed as much as a soccer ball. She dragged it with one hand all the way to the middle of the field, through the portal, and went looking for Scotland. When she finally found him he had a large suit case and a bag that was labeled 'My England Bugger' which she guessed was his magic bag. Scotland spotted Emily towing his car behind her and he just broke down laughing. "What?"

"Ye actually did exactly whit Ah ask ye tae dae!" He answered between laughs.

"No you just ask me to bring the car over here. I figured to drag it over here with my arm by myself." Emily said clearly not getting what he tried to say.

"Nae Ah actually tricked intae daein' 'at. Ah purposely took th' keys tae see if ye woods use 'at super strength ay America's. It's jist hilarioos 'at ye did!"

"Should've saw that one coming." She dropped the car and face palmed. After she gotten over her embarrassment she help Scotland load the car. Every once in a while she would look up at the old brick house it wasn't what she expected Scotland's house to look like at all. She was expecting a house much like England's where it would be a old mansion of some sort but instead it was a regular sized house. Not much bigger than a cottage she stayed in when she visited Nova Scotia for a weekend.

Scotland noticed that Emily seemed very interested in the house and decided to ask her about it, "Ye loch it? Thes hoose has bin haur ever since Englain foond America. Reit efter he gae up bein' a pirate. Ah built th' place fur th' tois tae stay in when they visited but it ended up bein' mah haem instaed."

"Why? What happened?"

"Mah idiot brither decided 'at it woods be guid fur America tae stay oan his lain. He was finally takin' responsibility fur himself. In other words he was learnin' hoo tae be a parent." He answered with a warm smile. Emily was a little put off from how Scotland was acting. _One minute he's a grouch who is very frustrating to get along with. The next he's heart warming and sweet. What is with Scotland? He's almost brotherly. He's nothing like wiki said._ They finished loading the car then Scotland closed the portal he used to get to the world meeting and opened a new one that look to be down the to England's house.

"Scotland?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you close that other portal? The one to the world meeting?" Emily asked feeling like she would get a different answer then the usual cliché from him. _But then again there has been a lot of clichés here. I blame Disney they have way too many clichés._

 _"_ Woods ye lae a portal in th' middle ay nowhaur?"

"No I don't think that be very smart. I mean what if some scientist finds it?"

"Ye watch way tay mony movies."

"And if I didn't I would be having a mental breakdown right now."

"Ah guess that's true. Nae normal minded person woods be able tae handle thes."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"Hae ye looked in th' mirrur lately?"

"Awww! You're so sweet!"

"Yer weird."

"I try my best." They left Scotland's home and headed for England's. It only took ten minutes to get to England's house. "Why did you set the portal ten minutes down the road?"

"Tae mess wi' heem. Ah was supposed tae be haur ten minutes ago. He hates when aam late."

"He hates anything being late."

"'en thes will be extra fin." He rung the door bell. Emily heard a very loud thumping of someone stomping down the stairs then saw a very agitated England open the door. "Guid day wee brither whit ye sae heated abit?"

"You realize that all three of the Bad Touch Trio has been here since I came home and has not left me alone! I haven't gotten to even start dinner!"

"Yes!" Emily cheered under her breath. "Wait the Bad Touch Trio is here?"

"Yes they said they wanted to actually get to know you. Quite frankly I think that Frog just wants to do more then to get to know you. Pretty much all the french are."

"Vous savez que je suis Français part et très fiers de lui! Je reçois que vous détestez France. En fait, vous les gars sont plus ou moins frenemies mais ne vont pas haïr sur l'ensemble du pays lui-même. La culture et l'art sont belles.[i]"Emily was speaking in French thinking she was really speaking English.

Both England and Scotland stared at her blankly not understanding what just came out of Emily's mouth. Emily not knowing that she spoke in a different tongue returned the stare with a bit of annoyance. This went on until a certain French voice called out, "Oh so you are part French?"

"Wait what! You're part frog!"

"Well excuse me for my heritage England! I thought I just told you!"

"You were speaking French mon ami."

"No I wasn't I was speaking English."

"Didn't you say that sometimes you think you're speaking English but you are really speaking a different language?" France asked.

"I guess?"

"You're part frog?"

"Well I see that your anger is gone. Now replaced with that dumbstruck that I bloody met you with." British Emily said, "Can I come in now?"

"Sure...What else are you?" Emily entered the house and spotted Spain and Prussia sitting in the living room listening to the conversation. She sat down next to them on the couch.

"Straight to the point I see." She tried to recall the list of her heritage that she wrote down on her iPhone in her dimension. "It's a really long list are you sure you wanna hear my family history?"

"Well we got nothing better to do sí?" Spain said.

"Actually I have a dinner to cook." England said even if he wanted to know more about Emily, he still had food to put on the table.

Scotland knowing that no one wanted to taste burned anything offered to cook while Emily told her family history. _Englain actually micht fin' somethin' interestin' abit Emily 'at micht teel us wa she is th' way she is, ur it'll be really funay tae see herm freak out._ "Why dornt Ah cuik? Ah pure techt ye micht fin' it somethin' frae emily. Mebbe she hud a relatife 'at lived in englain."

"Actually I did." Emily included.

"See. noo lit yer brither cuik. Diz chicken soond guid?"

"I never said no."

"Sae 'at means och aye." And then Scotland went into the kitchen to make dinner before England could object.

"Now tell us about your unawesome family tree!"

"I'm just going to ignore that. Now as for my family tree," she paused for a moment, "Let's start with me. I was born in Florida but moved to Massachusetts as a baby. My mother was born in Turkey but is legally born an American citizen since she was born in an American Air Force base. Her mother is Greek and as far as I know everyone from her on is Greek except for her aunt which is Italian. As for my grandfather he is an American from Boston but I know that somewhere down the line I have a great grandmother that is French Canadian."

"What's French Canadian?" Spain asked.

"I will smack you." She said very much like Hungary. Spain backed off and Emily continued, "Also on my mother's side I have a great grandfather and grandmother that were Irish and British. They apparently married each other." Emily could hear Scotland laughing at this statement. England on the other hand was red in the face. Emily found it really funny that they were taking it personally. _It's not like they are marrying each other. Ever heard of immigration? On the other hand seeing England red in the face is actually quite entertaining._

"And... um... your father's side." England said trying to swallow his embarrassment.

"Well my Dad and Abuelo are Portu Rican."

"So they're American?" France asked.

"How many times do I have to tell people that Portu Rico is not a state so therefore it's not bloody American."

"Isn't it territory of America?" Spain asked wondering about one of his former charges.

"Yes. We're getting off topic here! My father's side." She tried to remember what she left off on, "Oh yes my Abuelo's side. Well before Portu Rico his ancestors lived in Spain and before that France but if I'm not wrong I believe that there was a marriage between a French woman and a British man somewhere in that mix. I do believe they stayed in France and were happily married. Or so I'm told."

"Oh Angleterre if her ancestors can do well in love why don't you relieve certain tensions on me hmmm?" France said actually trying to sensor what he was saying in front of Emily, which actually annoyed her that he was treating her like a little kid. _Why not something in the middle? Like treating me like my_ real _age for once!_

"I will not you bloody Frog! Why not try to think of something else other then-"

"The bouncy bed game? England I believe a famous British cosplay group came up with that." If there was any shade that was redder than red, England's face had hit it. "And I think you two will now be quiet or France you're next. Now where was I... Oh yeah France. That actually concludes my Abuelo's side. All I have is my Abuela's side, my Dad's Mom. Well all I know is her family is from Panama. I still have an Abuelita that lives in Panama."

"So let me get this straight. You are American, Portu Rican, Greek, Irish, Spanish, French, British, French Canadian whatever that is."

Emily smacked Spain with her skillet which she got out of nowhere, "I warned you not to say that!"

"Panamanian, and technically Italian." France finished the list for the wounded Spain.

"This must be her Hungary mood." Prussia whispered to the aching Spain.

"En serio.[ii]" Spain answered.

"Well your just a mix of almost everyone here." England said.

"Yeah I'm a mutt. Which is what an American is. A large mix of different ethnicities all put into one person." She said proudly.

The evening went on and Emily was starting to get hungry for dinner. She looked at the clock _7 p.m. Come on when is dinner going to be ready!_ Her ADHD was starting to kick in. Her leg started to shake as she sat on the couch in the living room. Her eyes were in one place then in another every two seconds. She couldn't seem to focus on one thing. Then she randomly asked, "Anyone know how to dance?"

"We all do. What type of dance do you prefer?" France asked

"I don't know. Anything that isn't ballroom or twerking."

"Well that's a no to the Frog over here."

"Angleterre that's a no to you too."

"I can awesomely dance but you are not as awesome as me so you cannot awesomely dance with me!"

"Translation you can't dance." Emily started laughing, "That's priceless!"

"I can awesomely dance but you unawesomely said no twerking!"

"Ah. Yeah twerking isn't dancing so you can't dance. Well that leaves you Spain. Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sí why not?" But before Emily could turn on the music Scotland called for dinner.

"Finally! Maybe another time!" And she ran for the dinner table.

"Does she eat like America Angleterre?"

"Yep."

"Then we better get to the dinner table before the Señorita does." And they ran to beat Emily to the dinner table so they could get something to eat.

They ate and after awhile the Bad Touch Trio left not long after. Around 8:30 Emily was ready to go to bed, "Hey Arthur I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Oh I nearly forgot. I made you a room. Well actually it's more or less America's old room that I refurbished."

"Oh then can you take me to my new room then?" Arthur nodded and Emily followed him from the living room, up a flight of stairs, and down the hall. He stopped at the furthest door from the stairs.

Arthur gestured for Emily to open the door, "Go on love. Open the door to your new room."

Emily open the door and was expecting a room filled with cool old antiques or a really awesome Wholock theme. Instead when she opened the door all she saw was pink, pink, and more well pink. The first thing she saw was a bed shaped like a big pink heart. It was surrounded by teddy bears that were all different shades of pink. If a teddy bear could look menacing it did. The walls were a nice light coat of pastel pink. The pinkest things in there were the dolls. _That's just not right. I liked it better when they treated me like I was 19. This might make me throw up._ It looked like Poland came over and just decided to pinkify the room. "England what the bloody hell!" She yelled.

"What? You seemed to like girly things so I asked Poland to decorate your room. And you did say you are 14."

"Actually England I'm a bloody tomgirl! I'm in between girly and tomboy! This room is way too girly for me thank you very much! And yes I'm 14 years old! Not five like this room looks like it should belong too! I'm not into dolls like that anymore! I like YouTube stuff and my anime! Not stuff like this!"

"Well you're appreciative." England said sarcastically.

Emily took a deep breath and spoke in a normal tone, "I guess you only were going off of what you observed of me today. I do actually love the color pink. It's my favorite color just... not everywhere. And about my age I guess I'm not used to looking 19. I mean I only been here for little over a day. But then again I guess no one ever seen America at the mental state of a 14 year old. Well considering what he was probably doing at the time." England looked like he was going to throw up at that last part. Emily quickly thought for a change in subject, "Wait wasn't this America's old room? He's going to kill you when he gets back."

"And how would you know that he will?"

"1. Because his room is now pink and filled with dolls. And 2. Intuition."

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to sleep?"

"Yeah but before I do, I want you to promise that you will redo my room the way I want it."

"Uh sure. I promise."

"Good. Now I'm going to bed night."

"Good Night. Sweet dreams." And Emily did so but her dream wasn't sweet.

In her dream she was herself again. Her hair was long and in blonde braids with pink tips, she was in the PJs she went to bed in, and she was back to her original height. She was relieved to be back in her own body and her own age again but just as soon as she felt relief she saw something come out of her like a spirit or a soul. It was dark and resembled a human figure but it didn't radiate darkness. It split into three beings all of them had different heights. Emily couldn't help but feel fear but not because of them. She felt fear for them because she felt like they had something they couldn't lose and needed to protect. She felt that fear of failing in what they needed to protect. This feeling seemed familiar to Emily but she couldn't pinpoint it. Then in a blink of an eye Emily felt immense heat and she was in a room that was on fire. In the middle of the room was a little girl about 4 years old that looked like Emily but had some differences. She was carrying a magic wand with a star on top of it and a spatula. Her hair was the same color of Emily's but did not have the coloring at the end, was longer, and was held in high pigtails. Her face look frightened as the flames came near her. "Someone please help me!" Her british voice cried out.

Emily wished she could help the little girl but she soon realized that she couldn't move but she noticed that one of the dark figures out of the corner of her eye, "Well don't just stand there! If you're so scared of failing, save her!" The dark figure moved out of sight and before Emily knew it the little girl was gone and all she could smell was the scent of burnt cupcakes in the oven and the smoke of the fire. "Please don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone again! Please not again! Not again!" She woke up screaming. She felt something cold and wet against her forehead. She sat up and saw it was a towel that fell on her lap.

"Please lay back down. You've been running a fever all night." She turned her head and saw that England was sitting in a chair beside her bed. His face concerned. Instead of doing what was asked she started to cry, "What's wrong love?" He hugged her. Emily just shook her head. She honestly didn't know why she was crying but she felt immense fear of something and couldn't figure out why, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no I don't remember my d-dreams. I-I n-never have." She honestly answered.

"Well it must be stress from yesterday then. " He said trying to comfort her.

Then Emily heard a knock on the door, "Y-yes come in."

The door opened, "Ah brooght breakfest fur th' tois ay ye."

"Good morning Ian." England said.

"Yer welcome." He said to England.

"Thank you Ian." Scotland saw Emily was crying.

"Englain whit ye dae?"

"I didn't do anything! She just woke up and started crying!"

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"That's what bloody happened!" Emily started to laugh at the siblings quarrel. _This something like I pictured it would be._

Scotland saw Emily laughing, "Ye seem better."

"I guess. I actually don't feel sick."

"You were screaming in your sleep. We ran into your room and you were sweating really badly."

"Oh sorry." She grabbed a piece of toast off the breakfast tray Scotland brought. It contain eggs and pancakes topped with maple syrup. "Was something happening to America's land? Maybe that's it."

"Nae we checked th' news. An' asked his boss. Naethin' has happened 'at woods cause somethin' loch 'at."

"Well that's funny. Maybe it was just to much stress or something."

"I should check your temperature. Just to see if your fever has calmed down." England took out his thermometer and tried to stick it in Emily's mouth.

Emily stopped him and said, "Let me do it."

"Why?"

"How would you feel if someone was sticking something in your mouth?" England, seeing that Emily would probably make this into a pointless argument, gave her the thermometer. She put it under her tongue and waited for the beep.

Once it beeped she handed it back to England, "Normal temperature! You were just above 100 an hour ago!"

"Thanks I feel so happy that you want me sick." Emily said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that! I- "

"I'm just messing with you dude! Come on take a joke."

There was another knock on the door, "Hello hello! Do mind if I interrupt this absolutely cute moment?"

"Yay! Hungary! Sure come on in!" Emily said very eagerly.

"Thank you."

"How did you even get in Hungary? I locked my door." England asked.

Emily answered for her,"She picked the lock. Right?"

"Well yeah. Useful for certain things that I won't mention."

"Thought so. Anyway what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hangout today?"

"And do what exactly?" England asked suspiciously.

"Girl stuff and also teach her how to kick ass."

"Cool!" Emily said starry eyed.

"No not cool. She's a kid why would she need to learn how to kick ass?"

"Have you met Russia?" Hungary said blankly.

"Yes I've met him but that's no reason for Emily to learn how to fight. Plus she just got over a fever."

"She just was sick! It was probably just stress because there is nothing happening in the U.S. that would cause something like that. Another reason why she should have a relaxing day with me. And by the way, you never know what might happen and-"

"And she's in my care so there is no reason for Emily to-"

"Ladies! Ladies! You're both very pretty but if I may decide. I would love to hangout today."

Hungary stuck her tongue at England, "That's mature." England said.

"Well I still won." She bragged,"Girl power bro!" Hungary high fived Emily,"Now go get dressed."

"Okay!" Emily eagerly got out of bed to get dress. Then remembered that there were two men in the room as she started to take off her shirt. "You two! Why are you still in here!? Get out!" And without a pause the two men quickly left the room. Hungary closed the door behind them. Emily changed into the close she woke up in when she first was in when she came to Hetalia. Finished off with that signature jacket.

She walked downstairs and it did not take two seconds for England to say, "You are not going out like that."

"Why? I came here in it." Emily retorted. _He's acting like my Mom again._

"Well there's the fact that it's February 27th. And then you are still too young to go out in public like that."

"Well I'm wearing a bloody jacket so I'll be fine. Also, we were in such a hurry to get to the meeting yesterday that we only bought one outfit which is now dirty. And I know you bloody well intended to go on a shopping trip today but what did you expect me to wear?!"

"England! You only bought her one outfit?" Hungary asked.

"But like she said I was going to go shopping with her today." _Emily is a bit more sassy today. What was that dream about?_

"Emily car now." And Hungary pulled her out the door and into the car. Hungary pressed her foot on the gas as Arthur tried run after the two girls and sped to into the street.

They were on the highway about two minutes later when Emily noticed that there was a third person in the car who she recognized instantly. _Who else wears that much pink?_ Emily didn't introduce herself to the blonde but instead she said, "Why did you make my room pink?"

Poland turned to the back seat to speak to Emily, "Did you like, like it?"

"Um... it was a little too-"

"Please don't get him started." Hungary begged.

"Whatever. You totally did like it because pink is like the best color ever." Then he paused, "OMG! I like totally almost forgot to introduce myself."

"I really don't think that's necessary Poland."

"It's totally necessary I mean we like just met in person. It would be totally rude to not like introduce myself."

"I literally just said your name."

"Oh you did? I guess I'm like so fabulous that even other worldly girls like know my name."

 _Okay Emily don't kill him for his grammar! Don't kill him for his grammar!_ Poland wasn't one of Emily's favorite Hetalia characters of all time. He spoke _way_ too much like a valley girl for her and that's was one of her top ten pet peeves, "Were you even listening at the world meeting yesterday?"

"Well...uh...like no. I totally zone out at those things."

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"Well I like started paying attention when I heard you say that your like from another dimension."

"Oh okay." Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere Emily asked Hungary, "How much longer until we're at the mall?"

"About ten more minutes." Hungary answered.

"Never mind ten minute like at the speed your going at Lizzy we're totally are going to be there in like ten seconds."

"No we're not but I guess I should slow down." And she did. The rest of the car ride Poland was talking to Emily and she almost burst at the seams trying not to be rude finally she went into Japan mode which happens when people are really annoying her but she _really_ doesn't want to be mean or rude to them.

Poland noticed her change in attitude when they got to the mall and immediately asked, "OMG! Is this like the thing you do with your emotions, personality, or something like that? This is totally Japan right?"

"Um... I don't what you mean." She said in a Japanese accent.

"Well whatever we're like here so let's totally go shopping."

[i] You know I am part French and very proud of it! I get that you hate France. Actually you guys are more or less frenemies but don't go hating on the whole country itself. The culture and the art are beautiful.

[ii] No kidding.(Hey guys! I'm only publishing the Hetalia part this time because I'll be busy for the next few weeks and won't be able to work on the second part for a long while. Sorry but I know you will love this part. Enjoy!)

In Hetalia:

After Mel hung up, Emily and the brothers went back to the meeting room. Everyone was so quiet that if a pin dropped you would hear it from a mile away. The air seemed awkward and had a tint of _What the heck just happened?_ It seemed like years had past before Germany finally spoke, "Well that was... Interesting."

"Yay! I can talk to Mel whenever I want!" Emily was ecstatic that she wasn't going to be disconnected from her friends while she was in Hetalia. _She was_ disconnected from the mood so she kept talking, oblivious to the fact that she was making the situation even more awkward for everyone else in the room.

"Uh Emily I think you can-" England felt a buzz from his phone. It was a text from Mel since he also gave his number to her just in case. The text said:

 _Mel: Watch out for Elisa._

 _England: Why?_

 _Mel: I just have that feeling that she'll come soon and it won't be pretty._

 _England: In what way?_

 _Mel: I JUST HAVE THAT FEELING OKAY! STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!_

 _That was a little over dramatic._ England the texts stopped just in time for England to save Emily from bumping into a very annoyed Hungary. _That was really close. Hungary looks pissed. I wonder what is annoying her._ Emily answered that question, "THE AWESOME ME GETS TO TALK TO MY AWESOME FRIENDS!" _That explains it._

Hungary surprisingly was calm when she spoke to Emily."Will you please calm down. I am really close to hitting you with my skillet." Emily suddenly got very quiet and walked away from the threatening country. "Thank you, I don't want you sounding like that idiot." She pointed to Prussia.

"Hey! I am just too awesome for you!" Prussia naturally responded offended.

"I think he just had too many hits upside the head with that skillet of yours. I swear you two are like Rapunzel and Flinn Rider from the movie Tangled." Emily said now in normal mode, "Well I guess it makes sense considering all the BTT does is look for women to flirt with or drink alcohol. Hungary, on the other hand, is strong and won't take no for an answer especially when it comes to her shipping photos." She felt all the eyes in the room stare at her again. _Why am I always the center of attention today? I mean this is how I've been acting all day. Now I know how Haruhi feels in the host club._ "What? I'm just talking head cannon. It's not like I... wait no never mind." She was going to say _am talking about my favorite Hetalia ships._ but then decided that it would just make the situation _very_ awkward.

"Anyway, Germany is the meeting over? It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone wants to go home." England asked wanting this day to be over with.

"Fine but I will be checking in on your progress for getting Emily back home." There was a buzz on England's phone. Of course it was another text from Mel that said:

 _Mel: Oh and be careful of Emily when she's tired. She'll do one of these three things; 1. act much more hyper than usual; 2. she WILL NOT_ _be her normal self meaning she will switch from country to country; 3. become the crankiest person in the world. She gets scary sometimes when she's tired. Just to let you know bye :)_

"Okay then. Emily you ready to go home? You look tired." There was another text from Mel just as soon as he said this:

 _Mel: OH YEAH AND DO NOT TELL HER THAT SHE LOOKS TIRED! but I am guessing you already did and in that case you are beyond help. Good luck!_

He whispered under his breath,"Great timing Mel. Just Great." Not wanting to deal with what Mel was warning him about, he quickly came up with an idea to at least delay whatever Emily does when she is told she looks tired, "Emily I'm sure my brother Scotland needs to pack some of his things since he is staying over my house. Can you go help him?"

"Uh... Sure?" Not the reaction England was expecting from her considering what he read from Mel's text. Then Emily asked, "Um... Arthur why do you look terrified?"

England being who he is tried to keep his pride and answered, "I'm not scared. Why would I be?"

"Of course you are." She answered sarcastically. Emily then left the room to find Scotland, whom of which hasn't left yet. As soon as Emily left the room England's phone vibrated:

 _Mel: JK. she's totally normal when she's tired. LOL! Got ya! :P_

"That little..." he stopped himself because he had better things to do than curse at a 14 year old prankster. He needed to go home and start cooking dinner and prepare the guest rooms for Emily and Scotland. Although Emily did sleep in a bed the night before, she actually slept in England's bed because she was tired and England's room was the closest one to the basement. He also needed to figure out what he would make for dinner since Emily made breakfast and he didn't want the poor girl to make dinner after the day she had. All this was on his mind as he drove home and prepared for a couple of very interesting months.

Emily caught up with Scotland and ask if she could help him with getting his things together, "Sure, I'll need those muscles ay yoors."

"What muscles?"

"Ye forgot awreddy abit America's super strength?"

"Oh yeah that." She rubbed the back of her head, " I guess I did. Well it's not something that is normal for me to think about. But sure I'd love to help anyway I can." She smiled and followed Scotland to his car. They drove to an empty grass field not too far from the world meeting center. As soon as the car stopped, Scotland got out of the car and started walking to the middle of the field. Emily, not wanting to be left alone, followed Scotland aimlessly into the field. She finally asked, "Ian what are you doing?"

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" Scotland asked ignoring Emily's question.

"Um...sure?" _That's a little random. We're in the middle of a field. There's nothing but grass here._ Just as soon as Emily snapped out of her thoughts Scotland simply poked the air and out of nowhere a portal appeared that glowed the colors of the rainbow. It was almost hypnotizing to look at because the colors seem to swirl around in a circle but before Emily could go into a trance Scotland spoke.

"Looks beautiful doesnae it? Weel thes is hoo Ah got tae haur. Jist step through an' yoo'll be at mah hoose in Scootlund."

"Cool!" She said starry eyed. She stepped into the portal. It was a few second of cold and blinding lights then she was in front of what looked like an entrance of an old brick house. In front of Emily was a door that had the white paint chipped but it added to the beauty and age of the house. Emily was so enchanted by the beauty of the house that she didn't notice Scotland was standing next to her.

"Ur ye jist gonnae stain thaur or ur ye gonnae gang back an' gie th' car ower haur?" he asked.

"And exactly how am I going to manage that? I can't exactly drive." She said, now just mildly annoyed at the misaging.

"Ah dunnae kinn. Yer smart figure it out." And he pushed her back into the cold portal. As soon as she was back in the field she ran to the car at the front of the field. She checked if there were any keys in the car.

"Nope. No keys. What does he expect me to do? Carry it?" She said to herself. Then she remembered the one episode where England was actually working out but quit because he saw America pulling a car with one hand like it was nothing. She decided to do the same with this car minus the England. She approached the front of the car and searched under it for parts to grip and wouldn't cut her hands. Once she found them she put her hands there and bent down to give herself more leverage. She then prepared herself for the weight she was about to carry and lifted up the car. She was expecting it to be very heavy but instead it actually felt like it weighed as much as a soccer ball. She dragged it with one hand all the way to the middle of the field, through the portal, and went looking for Scotland. When she finally found him he had a large suit case and a bag that was labeled 'My England Bugger' which she guessed was his magic bag. Scotland spotted Emily towing his car behind her and he just broke down laughing. "What?"

"Ye actually did exactly whit Ah ask ye tae dae!" He answered between laughs.

"No you just ask me to bring the car over here. I figured to drag it over here with my arm by myself." Emily said clearly not getting what he tried to say.

"Nae Ah actually tricked intae daein' 'at. Ah purposely took th' keys tae see if ye woods use 'at super strength ay America's. It's jist hilarioos 'at ye did!"

"Should've saw that one coming." She dropped the car and face palmed. After she gotten over her embarrassment she help Scotland load the car. Every once in a while she would look up at the old brick house it wasn't what she expected Scotland's house to look like at all. She was expecting a house much like England's where it would be a old mansion of some sort but instead it was a regular sized house. Not much bigger than a cottage she stayed in when she visited Nova Scotia for a weekend.

Scotland noticed that Emily seemed very interested in the house and decided to ask her about it, "Ye loch it? Thes hoose has bin haur ever since Englain foond America. Reit efter he gae up bein' a pirate. Ah built th' place fur th' tois tae stay in when they visited but it ended up bein' mah haem instaed."

"Why? What happened?"

"Mah idiot brither decided 'at it woods be guid fur America tae stay oan his lain. He was finally takin' responsibility fur himself. In other words he was learnin' hoo tae be a parent." He answered with a warm smile. Emily was a little put off from how Scotland was acting. _One minute he's a grouch who is very frustrating to get along with. The next he's heart warming and sweet. What is with Scotland? He's almost brotherly. He's nothing like wiki said._ They finished loading the car then Scotland closed the portal he used to get to the world meeting and opened a new one that look to be down the to England's house.

"Scotland?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you close that other portal? The one to the world meeting?" Emily asked feeling like she would get a different answer then the usual cliché from him. _But then again there has been a lot of clichés here. I blame Disney they have way too many clichés._

 _"_ Woods ye lae a portal in th' middle ay nowhaur?"

"No I don't think that be very smart. I mean what if some scientist finds it?"

"Ye watch way tay mony movies."

"And if I didn't I would be having a mental breakdown right now."

"Ah guess that's true. Nae normal minded person woods be able tae handle thes."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"Hae ye looked in th' mirrur lately?"

"Awww! You're so sweet!"

"Yer weird."

"I try my best." They left Scotland's home and headed for England's. It only took ten minutes to get to England's house. "Why did you set the portal ten minutes down the road?"

"Tae mess wi' heem. Ah was supposed tae be haur ten minutes ago. He hates when aam late."

"He hates anything being late."

"'en thes will be extra fin." He rung the door bell. Emily heard a very loud thumping of someone stomping down the stairs then saw a very agitated England open the door. "Guid day wee brither whit ye sae heated abit?"

"You realize that all three of the Bad Touch Trio has been here since I came home and has not left me alone! I haven't gotten to even start dinner!"

"Yes!" Emily cheered under her breath. "Wait the Bad Touch Trio is here?"

"Yes they said they wanted to actually get to know you. Quite frankly I think that Frog just wants to do more then to get to know you. Pretty much all the french are."

"Vous savez que je suis Français part et très fiers de lui! Je reçois que vous détestez France. En fait, vous les gars sont plus ou moins frenemies mais ne vont pas haïr sur l'ensemble du pays lui-même. La culture et l'art sont belles.[i]"Emily was speaking in French thinking she was really speaking English.

Both England and Scotland stared at her blankly not understanding what just came out of Emily's mouth. Emily not knowing that she spoke in a different tongue returned the stare with a bit of annoyance. This went on until a certain French voice called out, "Oh so you are part French?"

"Wait what! You're part frog!"

"Well excuse me for my heritage England! I thought I just told you!"

"You were speaking French mon ami."

"No I wasn't I was speaking English."

"Didn't you say that sometimes you think you're speaking English but you are really speaking a different language?" France asked.

"I guess?"

"You're part frog?"

"Well I see that your anger is gone. Now replaced with that dumbstruck that I bloody met you with." British Emily said, "Can I come in now?"

"Sure...What else are you?" Emily entered the house and spotted Spain and Prussia sitting in the living room listening to the conversation. She sat down next to them on the couch.

"Straight to the point I see." She tried to recall the list of her heritage that she wrote down on her iPhone in her dimension. "It's a really long list are you sure you wanna hear my family history?"

"Well we got nothing better to do sí?" Spain said.

"Actually I have a dinner to cook." England said even if he wanted to know more about Emily, he still had food to put on the table.

Scotland knowing that no one wanted to taste burned anything offered to cook while Emily told her family history. _Englain actually micht fin' somethin' interestin' abit Emily 'at micht teel us wa she is th' way she is, ur it'll be really funay tae see herm freak out._ "Why dornt Ah cuik? Ah pure techt ye micht fin' it somethin' frae emily. Mebbe she hud a relatife 'at lived in englain."

"Actually I did." Emily included.

"See. noo lit yer brither cuik. Diz chicken soond guid?"

"I never said no."

"Sae 'at means och aye." And then Scotland went into the kitchen to make dinner before England could object.

"Now tell us about your unawesome family tree!"

"I'm just going to ignore that. Now as for my family tree," she paused for a moment, "Let's start with me. I was born in Florida but moved to Massachusetts as a baby. My mother was born in Turkey but is legally born an American citizen since she was born in an American Air Force base. Her mother is Greek and as far as I know everyone from her on is Greek except for her aunt which is Italian. As for my grandfather he is an American from Boston but I know that somewhere down the line I have a great grandmother that is French Canadian."

"What's French Canadian?" Spain asked.

"I will smack you." She said very much like Hungary. Spain backed off and Emily continued, "Also on my mother's side I have a great grandfather and grandmother that were Irish and British. They apparently married each other." Emily could hear Scotland laughing at this statement. England on the other hand was red in the face. Emily found it really funny that they were taking it personally. _It's not like they are marrying each other. Ever heard of immigration? On the other hand seeing England red in the face is actually quite entertaining._

"And... um... your father's side." England said trying to swallow his embarrassment.

"Well my Dad and Abuelo are Portu Rican."

"So they're American?" France asked.

"How many times do I have to tell people that Portu Rico is not a state so therefore it's not bloody American."

"Isn't it territory of America?" Spain asked wondering about one of his former charges.

"Yes. We're getting off topic here! My father's side." She tried to remember what she left off on, "Oh yes my Abuelo's side. Well before Portu Rico his ancestors lived in Spain and before that France but if I'm not wrong I believe that there was a marriage between a French woman and a British man somewhere in that mix. I do believe they stayed in France and were happily married. Or so I'm told."

"Oh Angleterre if her ancestors can do well in love why don't you relieve certain tensions on me hmmm?" France said actually trying to sensor what he was saying in front of Emily, which actually annoyed her that he was treating her like a little kid. _Why not something in the middle? Like treating me like my_ real _age for once!_

"I will not you bloody Frog! Why not try to think of something else other then-"

"The bouncy bed game? England I believe a famous British cosplay group came up with that." If there was any shade that was redder than red, England's face had hit it. "And I think you two will now be quiet or France you're next. Now where was I... Oh yeah France. That actually concludes my Abuelo's side. All I have is my Abuela's side, my Dad's Mom. Well all I know is her family is from Panama. I still have an Abuelita that lives in Panama."

"So let me get this straight. You are American, Portu Rican, Greek, Irish, Spanish, French, British, French Canadian whatever that is."

Emily smacked Spain with her skillet which she got out of nowhere, "I warned you not to say that!"

"Panamanian, and technically Italian." France finished the list for the wounded Spain.

"This must be her Hungary mood." Prussia whispered to the aching Spain.

"En serio.[ii]" Spain answered.

"Well your just a mix of almost everyone here." England said.

"Yeah I'm a mutt. Which is what an American is. A large mix of different ethnicities all put into one person." She said proudly.

The evening went on and Emily was starting to get hungry for dinner. She looked at the clock _7 p.m. Come on when is dinner going to be ready!_ Her ADHD was starting to kick in. Her leg started to shake as she sat on the couch in the living room. Her eyes were in one place then in another every two seconds. She couldn't seem to focus on one thing. Then she randomly asked, "Anyone know how to dance?"

"We all do. What type of dance do you prefer?" France asked

"I don't know. Anything that isn't ballroom or twerking."

"Well that's a no to the Frog over here."

"Angleterre that's a no to you too."

"I can awesomely dance but you are not as awesome as me so you cannot awesomely dance with me!"

"Translation you can't dance." Emily started laughing, "That's priceless!"

"I can awesomely dance but you unawesomely said no twerking!"

"Ah. Yeah twerking isn't dancing so you can't dance. Well that leaves you Spain. Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sí why not?" But before Emily could turn on the music Scotland called for dinner.

"Finally! Maybe another time!" And she ran for the dinner table.

"Does she eat like America Angleterre?"

"Yep."

"Then we better get to the dinner table before the Señorita does." And they ran to beat Emily to the dinner table so they could get something to eat.

They ate and after awhile the Bad Touch Trio left not long after. Around 8:30 Emily was ready to go to bed, "Hey Arthur I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Oh I nearly forgot. I made you a room. Well actually it's more or less America's old room that I refurbished."

"Oh then can you take me to my new room then?" Arthur nodded and Emily followed him from the living room, up a flight of stairs, and down the hall. He stopped at the furthest door from the stairs.

Arthur gestured for Emily to open the door, "Go on love. Open the door to your new room."

Emily open the door and was expecting a room filled with cool old antiques or a really awesome Wholock theme. Instead when she opened the door all she saw was pink, pink, and more well pink. The first thing she saw was a bed shaped like a big pink heart. It was surrounded by teddy bears that were all different shades of pink. If a teddy bear could look menacing it did. The walls were a nice light coat of pastel pink. The pinkest things in there were the dolls. _That's just not right. I liked it better when they treated me like I was 19. This might make me throw up._ It looked like Poland came over and just decided to pinkify the room. "England what the bloody hell!" She yelled.

"What? You seemed to like girly things so I asked Poland to decorate your room. And you did say you are 14."

"Actually England I'm a bloody tomgirl! I'm in between girly and tomboy! This room is way too girly for me thank you very much! And yes I'm 14 years old! Not five like this room looks like it should belong too! I'm not into dolls like that anymore! I like YouTube stuff and my anime! Not stuff like this!"

"Well you're appreciative." England said sarcastically.

Emily took a deep breath and spoke in a normal tone, "I guess you only were going off of what you observed of me today. I do actually love the color pink. It's my favorite color just... not everywhere. And about my age I guess I'm not used to looking 19. I mean I only been here for little over a day. But then again I guess no one ever seen America at the mental state of a 14 year old. Well considering what he was probably doing at the time." England looked like he was going to throw up at that last part. Emily quickly thought for a change in subject, "Wait wasn't this America's old room? He's going to kill you when he gets back."

"And how would you know that he will?"

"1. Because his room is now pink and filled with dolls. And 2. Intuition."

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to sleep?"

"Yeah but before I do, I want you to promise that you will redo my room the way I want it."

"Uh sure. I promise."

"Good. Now I'm going to bed night."

"Good Night. Sweet dreams." And Emily did so but her dream wasn't sweet.

In her dream she was herself again. Her hair was long and in blonde braids with pink tips, she was in the PJs she went to bed in, and she was back to her original height. She was relieved to be back in her own body and her own age again but just as soon as she felt relief she saw something come out of her like a spirit or a soul. It was dark and resembled a human figure but it didn't radiate darkness. It split into three beings all of them had different heights. Emily couldn't help but feel fear but not because of them. She felt fear for them because she felt like they had something they couldn't lose and needed to protect. She felt that fear of failing in what they needed to protect. This feeling seemed familiar to Emily but she couldn't pinpoint it. Then in a blink of an eye Emily felt immense heat and she was in a room that was on fire. In the middle of the room was a little girl about 4 years old that looked like Emily but had some differences. She was carrying a magic wand with a star on top of it and a spatula. Her hair was the same color of Emily's but did not have the coloring at the end, was longer, and was held in high pigtails. Her face look frightened as the flames came near her. "Someone please help me!" Her british voice cried out.

Emily wished she could help the little girl but she soon realized that she couldn't move but she noticed that one of the dark figures out of the corner of her eye, "Well don't just stand there! If you're so scared of failing, save her!" The dark figure moved out of sight and before Emily knew it the little girl was gone and all she could smell was the scent of burnt cupcakes in the oven and the smoke of the fire. "Please don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone again! Please not again! Not again!" She woke up screaming. She felt something cold and wet against her forehead. She sat up and saw it was a towel that fell on her lap.

"Please lay back down. You've been running a fever all night." She turned her head and saw that England was sitting in a chair beside her bed. His face concerned. Instead of doing what was asked she started to cry, "What's wrong love?" He hugged her. Emily just shook her head. She honestly didn't know why she was crying but she felt immense fear of something and couldn't figure out why, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no I don't remember my d-dreams. I-I n-never have." She honestly answered.

"Well it must be stress from yesterday then. " He said trying to comfort her.

Then Emily heard a knock on the door, "Y-yes come in."

The door opened, "Ah brooght breakfest fur th' tois ay ye."

"Good morning Ian." England said.

"Yer welcome." He said to England.

"Thank you Ian." Scotland saw Emily was crying.

"Englain whit ye dae?"

"I didn't do anything! She just woke up and started crying!"

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"That's what bloody happened!" Emily started to laugh at the siblings quarrel. _This something like I pictured it would be._

Scotland saw Emily laughing, "Ye seem better."

"I guess. I actually don't feel sick."

"You were screaming in your sleep. We ran into your room and you were sweating really badly."

"Oh sorry." She grabbed a piece of toast off the breakfast tray Scotland brought. It contain eggs and pancakes topped with maple syrup. "Was something happening to America's land? Maybe that's it."

"Nae we checked th' news. An' asked his boss. Naethin' has happened 'at woods cause somethin' loch 'at."

"Well that's funny. Maybe it was just to much stress or something."

"I should check your temperature. Just to see if your fever has calmed down." England took out his thermometer and tried to stick it in Emily's mouth.

Emily stopped him and said, "Let me do it."

"Why?"

"How would you feel if someone was sticking something in your mouth?" England, seeing that Emily would probably make this into a pointless argument, gave her the thermometer. She put it under her tongue and waited for the beep.

Once it beeped she handed it back to England, "Normal temperature! You were just above 100 an hour ago!"

"Thanks I feel so happy that you want me sick." Emily said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that! I- "

"I'm just messing with you dude! Come on take a joke."

There was another knock on the door, "Hello hello! Do mind if I interrupt this absolutely cute moment?"

"Yay! Hungary! Sure come on in!" Emily said very eagerly.

"Thank you."

"How did you even get in Hungary? I locked my door." England asked.

Emily answered for her,"She picked the lock. Right?"

"Well yeah. Useful for certain things that I won't mention."

"Thought so. Anyway what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hangout today?"

"And do what exactly?" England asked suspiciously.

"Girl stuff and also teach her how to kick ass."

"Cool!" Emily said starry eyed.

"No not cool. She's a kid why would she need to learn how to kick ass?"

"Have you met Russia?" Hungary said blankly.

"Yes I've met him but that's no reason for Emily to learn how to fight. Plus she just got over a fever."

"She just was sick! It was probably just stress because there is nothing happening in the U.S. that would cause something like that. Another reason why she should have a relaxing day with me. And by the way, you never know what might happen and-"

"And she's in my care so there is no reason for Emily to-"

"Ladies! Ladies! You're both very pretty but if I may decide. I would love to hangout today."

Hungary stuck her tongue at England, "That's mature." England said.

"Well I still won." She bragged,"Girl power bro!" Hungary high fived Emily,"Now go get dressed."

"Okay!" Emily eagerly got out of bed to get dress. Then remembered that there were two men in the room as she started to take off her shirt. "You two! Why are you still in here!? Get out!" And without a pause the two men quickly left the room. Hungary closed the door behind them. Emily changed into the close she woke up in when she first was in when she came to Hetalia. Finished off with that signature jacket.

She walked downstairs and it did not take two seconds for England to say, "You are not going out like that."

"Why? I came here in it." Emily retorted. _He's acting like my Mom again._

"Well there's the fact that it's February 27th. And then you are still too young to go out in public like that."

"Well I'm wearing a bloody jacket so I'll be fine. Also, we were in such a hurry to get to the meeting yesterday that we only bought one outfit which is now dirty. And I know you bloody well intended to go on a shopping trip today but what did you expect me to wear?!"

"England! You only bought her one outfit?" Hungary asked.

"But like she said I was going to go shopping with her today." _Emily is a bit more sassy today. What was that dream about?_

"Emily car now." And Hungary pulled her out the door and into the car. Hungary pressed her foot on the gas as Arthur tried run after the two girls and sped to into the street.

They were on the highway about two minutes later when Emily noticed that there was a third person in the car who she recognized instantly. _Who else wears that much pink?_ Emily didn't introduce herself to the blonde but instead she said, "Why did you make my room pink?"

Poland turned to the back seat to speak to Emily, "Did you like, like it?"

"Um... it was a little too-"

"Please don't get him started." Hungary begged.

"Whatever. You totally did like it because pink is like the best color ever." Then he paused, "OMG! I like totally almost forgot to introduce myself."

"I really don't think that's necessary Poland."

"It's totally necessary I mean we like just met in person. It would be totally rude to not like introduce myself."

"I literally just said your name."

"Oh you did? I guess I'm like so fabulous that even other worldly girls like know my name."

 _Okay Emily don't kill him for his grammar! Don't kill him for his grammar!_ Poland wasn't one of Emily's favorite Hetalia characters of all time. He spoke _way_ too much like a valley girl for her and that's was one of her top ten pet peeves, "Were you even listening at the world meeting yesterday?"

"Well...uh...like no. I totally zone out at those things."

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"Well I like started paying attention when I heard you say that your like from another dimension."

"Oh okay." Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere Emily asked Hungary, "How much longer until we're at the mall?"

"About ten more minutes." Hungary answered.

"Never mind ten minute like at the speed your going at Lizzy we're totally are going to be there in like ten seconds."

"No we're not but I guess I should slow down." And she did. The rest of the car ride Poland was talking to Emily and she almost burst at the seams trying not to be rude finally she went into Japan mode which happens when people are really annoying her but she _really_ doesn't want to be mean or rude to them.

Poland noticed her change in attitude when they got to the mall and immediately asked, "OMG! Is this like the thing you do with your emotions, personality, or something like that? This is totally Japan right?"

"Um... I don't what you mean." She said in a Japanese accent.

"Well whatever we're like here so let's totally go shopping."

[i] You know I am part French and very proud of it! I get that you hate France. Actually you guys are more or less frenemies but don't go hating on the whole country itself. The culture and the art are beautiful.

[ii] No kidding.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

In our world:

Once again Mel woke up first but this time she snuck out of the room careful not to wake Alfred and got her water gun. She filled it with ice cold water and went back in and turned up her speakers to the tune 'American Idiot'.

She waited 'til he was starting to wake, "Canada turn that down." he groaned. _Oh sure when he's sleeping he knows who Canada is._ Then Mel pumped freezing cold water into America's face. He screamed,"What the heck!"

Mel was laughing once again,"Good morning it's Sunday! And this is your Sunday greeting!" She squirted more water in his face.

"Why do you do this to me?" The now soaked America asked.

"Because I can."

"Are your parents even home?"

"Uh... no. Once again we have the house to ourselves."

"On a Sunday?"

"Well yeah but this time my Mom gets home at 12 p.m."

"Which is how many hours from now?"

"Wow you're full of questions today. Look at the clock and figure it out." She pointed to the clock.

America looked in the direction of the clock but couldn't see one,"All I can see are blurred colors meshed together."

"Well that's definitely Emily's vision. She can't walk right if she's not wearing her glasses. Here." She handed him his glasses,"Better?"

"Much. Oh it's about 0700."

"You mean 7 a.m."

"Um.. duh."

"And 12 minus that equals?" She spoke to him like she would speak to a seven year old.

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"Oh I know that." _Although the song in the background says differently_. She thought,"I'm just a bit of an Axel when people don't come to a conclusion fast enough."

"An Axel? What does that mean?"

"The answer is?"

"The answer is five hours."

"Thank you. Wow for someone who is over 200 years old you sure take a long time to answer a math question."

"Shut up." He whined.

"Well then again your the only one that hasn't converted to the metric system so that also has-"

"What is with people and the metric system?! I just want to be unique okay!"

"Okay touchy subject. Anyway... Wants some waffles?"He started laughing at the question,"What so funny about waffles?"

"Canada hates waffles." By now Mel figured to start walking and talking towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Yeah and? Wait you know who Canada is!"

"Yeah he's my twin bro." He said as if it would be normal for him to remember Canada,"Anyway, one time we went to this breakfast place in New York near the boarder and he asked for pancakes but the waiter said that all the pancakes were replaced by waffles. That was the second time I've ever seen my big bro use his super strength over something small like that."

Mel was by now intrigued to hear that Canada had a violent side to him but was also cooking breakfast waffles, "Oh really? What was the first?"

"When he figured out he had super strength. We were about three years old biologically. Mathew and I would constantly switch each other out on our guardians just for fun. England and France almost caught on to what we were doing but..."

"But you stole his bear and threw it up a tree so that he would seem like he was you and got really mad about it. Then he got the idea to try and lift the tree even though he had no idea how and lifted it up with his bare hands?"

"Yeah and long story short we got to play that game a little longer. Have I told you this story before?" He does that sometimes.

"No and this wasn't in a the show." She was surprise about how accurate it was. It felt like a memory of her own but at the same time like she was peeking into someone else's.

"Mel!" Alfred snapped in Mel's face to get her attention.

"Hmm? What?" She asked.

"The waffles are starting to burn."

"Sorry." She ran to turn off the waffle iron. She put the waffles on a plate and gave it to Alfred and made one for herself, "Maple syrup or honey?"

"Maple syrup of course. Who puts honey on their waffles?"

Mel grabbed the honey, "I do. It tastes good and is healthier."

"Wait it's healthier!?"

"That's what Emily's grandpa says."

"Give me some."

"Please."

He rolled his eyes thinking about how many times England has done that, "Can you give me some please?"

"Good boy. Here." Mel passed the honey.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Um... I don't know. Hang around the house I guess." She shrugged.

"But that's so boring!" He complained, "Can we do something fun like play a baseball game or something?"

"Uh yeah right! It's February in _Boston_."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase." He used puppy dog eyes.

"You and Emily are seriously alike, you are both annoyingly stubborn." She stared him down like a mother would to a child when they weren't getting their way.

Finally Alfred gave up, "Fine you win."

"America giving up on baseball! I should have this on camera!" Mel said in mock surprise.

"Ha ha very funny. If we're not going to play baseball then what do you wanna do?"

"Well we went to the mall yesterday, and you have more than one pair of clothes, so going to the mall is a bust. Ummmm..." She pondered for a moment, " I got it! We can watch Hetalia!"

"You mean that show you keep saying I'm from? Isn't that breaking the fourth wall rules or something?"

"I don't think so and you technically are already breaking the fourth wall just by being here so there's no shame in watching it."

"But that's so weird!"

Mel gave him a deadpan look, "Have you looked in the mirror lately I think you're already passed weird." Not wanting to argue anymore Mel grabbed America's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen to the living room. Mel escorted Alfred to the sofa and then ran to the TV and Apple TV. She turned on both and went to the YouTube app. While Mel searched for the first episode of Hetalia Alfred sat on the sofa and continued to complain. Once Mel found the episode she clicked on it and ran to sit next to America.

"This is going to be so awful! I feel like I'm spying on them."

"Oh shut up will ya." She turned on the video, "Let the chaos commence."

Alfred watched wide eyed as the chaos of the first episode went on, "Okay that is creepy."

"Wait for it..." Alfred sat and waited.

"PAAAAAASSTTTTAAAAAAAA!" Mel imitated Italy on the screen.

Alfred scooted away from the teen, "How many times have you seen this?"

"Enough to know every line of it. Oh and superhero global man. Really?"

"I thought it would've been a great idea." He mumbled, "Captain Planet had to come from somewhere." (#90skidshows)

"Well you could've at least thought about it a little more but then again it wouldn't be as funny." She chuckled.

"This is still weird."

"Well then you haven't even met your fanbase."

"My Fanbase?"

Mel nodded, "Yep the Hetalia fandom is awesomely hilarious." She took out her phone, "Let's see who should I call over first..." She pondered then dialed, "Hello is Danny and Phil there?"

"Yes do you want me to get them?" The women on the phone asked.

"Yes please" Mel waited for one of them to pick up the phone.

"Yo what's up?" Phil asked.

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you two would like to spend a day with America? He need some insight on the way of the Hetalian."

Danny screamed through the phone, "Jeez sis calm down already." Phil said, "I think your bleeding ears answer your question. We'll be right there."

Alfred was rubbing his ears when Mel turned to him, "Who. the heck. was. that?!"

"Oh just some twins with a set of lungs."

"Yeah no kidding."

Mel sighed, "We better clean up we'll be having guest soon." And they got to cleaning.


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

In Hetalia:

"Like Emily you should like totally try this on." Poland said, holding up the pinkest dress Emily has ever seen.

"Um, no thank you." Emily said now normally. It was about a half hour after they arrived at the mall and Hungary somehow manage to slip away into a different part of the store which meant that Emily was stuck with Poland who was pulling out one pink thing after another, "What about this?" she pulled out a shirt that said #Wholockforlife on it with both Matt Smith and Benedict Cumberbatch on the front.

"I don't, like see it. They are like nothing alike."

Before Emily could punch him in the face Hungary finally showed up, "There you guys are! I lost you by the weaponry shop that Poland pointed out." Emily looked at Poland who was smirking at his achievement. _Dude's sneaky I'll give him that much._ Emily thought, "Anyway, how's the shopping going?"

The both of them answered, "Terrible."

"Well, we'll have to fix that." She grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her to another section in the store, "What about this?" She held up a shirt that said _Maka chop!_ and had the Soul Eater logo on it.

"I like that show! Death the kid is amazing!"

"It's like all black. Like it needs more color!" Poland complained.

"Wait Poland be patient." She picked up a pink jean skirt, "With this skirt and the right shoes this'll work just great." She then whispered to Emily, "Just go with it."

Emily sighed, "Fine I'll try it on." She took the skirt and shirt and headed to the changing rooms.

About 5 minutes later she walked out of the changing room and immediately Poland squealed, "Like I see the cuteness now!"

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Liz like _Can I punch him now?_  
Which of course Hungary responded with a look that said _No._ Then she said, "You get used to it, but you do look good in that outfit." She pondered for a second, then whispered to Poland, "I have an idea." She turned to Emily smirking, "So Emily I know this store that I think you'll love."

"Ok? What is this-" Before she could finish her question Liz grabbed her hand paid for the outfit and ran to a dress store, " Why are we here?" Emily asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure England is going to take you to parties and special events and stuff like that so why not get a few nice dresses?" Hungary responded.

Emily sighed, "No pink, ok?"

Feliks frowned, "But like pink is so fabulous! Like who could live with pain in their life? Like it isn't like your favorite color? And..." He continued on his rant about why pink was perfect while Liz and Emily went to look at dresses.

"So... Are you with Prussia yet?"

Liz blushed, "Wait, what? No. Why?"

"Because everyone ships it." She took out her phone and showed pictures of Prussia and Hungary together and Liz blushed even more, "For Mel and myself you two are our OTP."

"OT what?"

"OTP One true pairing. I have so many, but uh, I won't go into that." Emily smirk was brought down as soon as Hungary picked out a dress for her to wear, "Nope not wearing that lime green dress with frill. No niet I refuse!"

"Calm down, I was just looking." She then pulls out a nice blue sleeveless party dress that had a small little white ribbon that wrapped around the waistline, which Emily guessed was supposed to tie into a bow. "What about this?"

Emily shrugged, "I like the color."

Liz rolled her eyes, "You really don't like shopping huh?"

Emily gets a text from Mel.  
 _Mel: Emily don't get started._

Emily tilted her head,"Ok, weird." She sighed,"Yeah, I never really liked shopping."

"Well, at least try on this one dress," Liz smirked,"I promise you'll love it."

"I have no choice do I?"

"Nope."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fine." She took the dress and headed for the changing rooms. When she stepped out Hungary had a camera ready.

Feliks walked up and took one look at her and said, "Like I totally agree, but first let's get your hair and make up done." He took out a make up and hair bag that seem to come out of nowhere.

"How did you-? You know what, I'm not going to question it." Emily put her hands up in surrender.

"Now like march!" He pointed to the dressing room and Emily walked back in. Just as soon as he started Hungary got a call.

"Yes?"

"GET EMILY THE BLOODY HELL BACK HERE!" Arthur demanded

"E-Eh? It took you this long to call me? It's 12 o'clock. It's been about an hour and a half since I brought her to the mall." Liz answered.

England sighed and grumbled, "Just get her back here." Liz thought about it for a while, "Hello? Elizabeta?"

"Ok, see you in two hours."

"... Why two hours?"

"You'll see." England could feel the smirk she had the phone though.

England sighed, "Fine two hours. That's it. If you do not bring her back, I'm coming there."

"Ooo I'm so scared." Liz teased and hung up. She then got up and went to go get some other stuff Emily would need for day to day life along with items for herself.

She came back with more bags than she left with. Emily was sitting outside the changing room arguing with Feliks, "Come on let me see! I wanna see how I look!"

"Like, no way not until we get you home." He said holding up her phone.

"You two are acting like little kids." Liz criticized as she took the phone away from Poland and put it into one of the bags. "Now let's go the 'big scary England' wants you to be home on time."

Emily pouted and said, "Fine." They all walked out of the mall and into a car. Poland put a blindfold over Emily's eyes so she couldn't sneak a peek at the mirrors, "Tell me why I can't look yet?"

"Reasons that are just too fabulous to explain." He answered.

 _Well, I should've known he'd be this annoying. Oh wait, I did._ Emily thought to herself.

It took about a half hour to get back to Arthur's home, "We stopped. Are we here?" Emily asked.

Arthur opened the door of the car, "What the bloody hell? Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"Reasons that are just too bloody fabulous to explain."Emily somewhat quoted annoyed.

England took off the blindfold and looked at her in surprise, "E-Emily? You look-" Emily got out of the car and Arthur saw her hair that went to half way down her back, "Your hair got longer?"

"Like you can never fail with extensions."

Emily shrugged, "Nothing different from usual. Although the make up on my face makes it feel heavy." Emily laughed, thinking about Ouran High School Host Club.

Arthur looked at Poland, "YOU PUT MAKE UP ON HER?!"

"I totally did an awesome job if I like do say so myself."

"Come on, I'm taking this off of you." He took her arm and pulled her inside.

Emily tilted her head, "Why is it a bad thing that I'm wearing make up? You didn't even notice which means that I'm not wearing too much and most girls my real age wear a little makeup now and then." She took her arm away and began braiding her hair similarly to what she had back home.

"Emily young ladies shouldn't wear makeup."

"If you haven't noticed I prefer not to be a lady. I prefer to be a girl and polite sometimes, but not a _lady_." She looked at Liz, "Do you have two elastics?"

"Uh, yeah." Hungary the elastics and Emily tied off the first braid, then started braiding the other as she walked inside.

"Hi Alister." She said as she walked into the living room, "Whatcha watching?"

"A'm waiting fur Doctor Who taec'moan. BBC is haein a marathon th'day fur David Tennant. ."

Emily nearly knocked Scotland off the couch, "Move!"

"So yer a Whovian tae huh? "

"Big time I've seen EVERY episode of Doctor Who. Doctor 10 and 11 are my favorite." She thought for a second, then saw Arthur heading for the kitchen.

Alister looked at her, "So thare is this gam that me a 'n' mah sibs lik' taedae called 'Who can git Arthur out o' th' kitchen?' Pretty sel explanatory. Th' loser haestae cook ." He smirked.

"Your on." She said, tying off her other braid. They got up and headed for the kitchen.  
England was getting ingredients for who knows what science experiment waiting to happen.

Alister didn't wait two seconds before beating Emily in saying, "Thare is going tae be a Doctor Who marathon oanth' nicht!"

Arthur turn to face Alister avoiding any eye contact with Emily, "Oh? What time?"

"Half an hour." Emily replied.

"Excuse me young lady I was talking to Scotland."

Emily pouted and Britishly mumbled, "Grouchy much?" That's when she came up with an idea, "Iggy you're such a grouch who doesn't even have good music. You freak out at the slightest bit of makeup on me and-"

Arthur's eye twitched, "What."

This when Alister caught on to what she was doing and decided to join in on the action which was easy for him because it was practically all he did with England, "Sherlock is deid!" He ran out of the kitchen as quickly as superman.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SCOTLAND! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP!" Alister laughed as his plan worked. Arthur got out of the kitchen and began chasing him around the house.

Emily sighed, "Looks like I'm making dinner." She began to work.

A little while later Arthur finally gave up on chasing his older brother and smelled smoke coming from the kitchen. He immediately ran towards the smoke covering his nose and mouth so he doesn't breathe it in. Once in the kitchen, he looked for the source of the fire which was his oven. Next to it was a nonmoving figure, who he assumed was Emily, and picked her up as he whispered a spell to put the fire out, "Alister get the first aid kit!" He put her on the couch and ran back to the kitchen to get a wet rag to clean Emily off with.

When he came back, he saw a girl shorter than America with pink hair tied into loops of low pigtails on her head was sitting on the couch. She seemed to be paler than Emily which really let the freckles on her face show. Her eyes were pink, almost red very different from her normal sky blue. She sat in a polite position with her hands, which were covered by white gloves, in her lap and sitting up straight. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees with puffy short sleeves and a black vest. She wore white tights along her legs and black buckle shoes.

"Alright England I got the-" Alister walked into the room the girl, "Um who is she? She looks loch a pixie ursomethin'." He walked up to her.

The girl spoke like Emily did in a British accent, but a bit higher and proper, "Oh, don't confuse me for those joyful little things even if I am short."

"Excuse me, who are you and what did you do with Emily?" Arthur asked.

"Why poppet she's right here." The girl pointed to her head, "Safe and sound." She then took a moment to look at herself, "Well this is new. Emily would never wear something like this." she giggled.

"Wait, are you-?"

"Elisa? Yes, I am. Did Amelie visit and almost crush your skull earlier? Oh, she is so silly." She said as if that was a normal thing to do.

England stared at Elisa, "What did you do to America's body?"

"Well love, absol _ute_ ly nothing. I just woke up in this splendid outfit." She answered happily.

"So you don't know what you did with her body?"

"Nope." She shook her head. Arthur was starting to get creeped out about that smile she had on her face. Elisa thought for a minute,"I would love some honey tea." Just as she said that tea appeared on the coffee table in front of her, "Oh splendid." She took the tea and sipped it politely.

Arthur gawked,"...what?" He for once looked at his brother for help but Alister was as lost as he was.

"Well my time is short so I must tell you something." She set her tea down and a cupcake appeared in her hand, "Oh you must have a cupcake poppet." She smiled almost statistically.

"Um no thank you."

She sighed,"No one ever wants my cupcakes." She took a bite,"Well I'm sorry your missing out." She turned to face Arthur.

"Can you please explain why your here?" He asked before she could speak again.

"Simple. Emily's fear of fire." She tilted her head as if thinking and listening, "But the change in body is new to me. So no questions on that ok love?" She then breathed, "Now I need you to do something. It's important. I don't know why but I need you to start reading the history of magic and nations."

Arthur looked at her,"Excuse me? What? I don't mean to be rude but those were burned years ago. Also how do you know about those?"

"They are around somewhere." Her face became sleepy then she hugged him with a confused expression,"Bye fa-," Elisa change back to Emily before she could finished what she was saying.

Well...a 14 year old female version of America in the clothes she was in before the fire which fit her now smaller body perfectly. Emily snuggled Arthur as she slept. Arthur didn't want to wake her up so he stayed on the couch with her. Eventually, he fell asleep watching Doctor Who with Emily's arms around him.

Scotland smiled at them, "Like a father and daughter."

(Author's note: So I'll be publishing the parts separately now. Hope you enjoyed this part.)


End file.
